Frozen: A New Tale of the Marauders
by PinkRoseKoolKat
Summary: In the land of Gryffindor, there was a brother and sister who loved each other dearly, but when young Sirius accidentally hit his sister with his magic, everything changed. Will Lily be able to be close with her brother once again? I do not own Frozen or Harry Potter or any of the characters and such, Disney and JK Rowling do! I hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time there was a King and Queen who ruled over the fair country of Gryffindor, a very small country but plentiful. The King and Queen were loved by the people, as they ruled with respect, grace and kindness. One day, the royal couple was blessed with a handsome baby boy, who they named Sirius. Three years later, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, who they named Lily. Sirius loved Lily from the moment his silver eyes met her emerald ones, and they quickly became the best of friends. Sirius was a rambunctious boy, with semi-long wavy dark brown hair and a smile that could charm anyone, and Lily was an energetic girl with long violently red hair, and was adored by everyone she met. They were very close until one night, something happened that would change their lives forever._

_Late one night, as the Full Moon shined brightly through the window in Sirius and Lily's bedroom, Lily became restless. She hopped out of her dark pink and gold sheets, pulled on her pink robe and ran over to Sirius's bed. She leapt onto the bed, and started shaking Sirius, whispering loudly at him "Siri! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sirius yawned as he said to her "Go back to sleep, Lily," but she countered "I can't! The moon is awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Sirius chuckled softly then said as he yawned again "Lils, please go back to bed," and he nudged her off of him, and she fell with a soft thump on the thick cream-colored carpet with an "Ompf!" She thought carefully for her next plan of action, and after a minute or two, she ran onto her brother's bed once again, opened his eyelid, and asked "Do you wanna do the magic?" She knew she was successful when Sirius immediately grinned, jumped out of his crimson and gold sheets, and after he pulled on his crimson robe, they ran downstairs, holding hands. _

_ Lily giggled all the way down the stairs and hallways, because sometimes in the middle of the night they would go to the ballroom to have fun, where Sirius could reveal his secret: He was a wizard. They often played with snow and ice, since it was Lily's favorite, but he could practice other elements of magic as well. Their parents knew of his magic of course, and they covered it up as best they could, for the people were afraid of those who had magic, and might rebel if they knew about Sirius's abilities. The royal couple didn't approve of Lily encouraging Sirius to use magic, or Sirius playing with Lily using magic in the first place, but the two children did not heed their parent's warnings, and decided to continue it in secret. When they arrived at the ballroom, Sirius shut the giant wooden doors behind them, and asked Lily "Are you ready?" Lily nodded, her emerald eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement. He smiled, and with a wave of his hand, he made a little blue ball of magic, and tossed it in the air. Soon, three inches of snow coated the ballroom, and a small ice rink formed in the middle of the room. Lily immediately ran into the snow, and began making snow angels. Sirius chuckled at the sight and after sending some snowflakes to float in the air, ran and joined her as he too made a snow angel. They got up, and after admiring their handiwork, they built a short and slightly disproportioned snowman. Sirius got behind the snowman, and said to Lily "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Lily immediately grinned, and ran to the snowman, her red hair swishing behind her, and said "I love you Olaf!" as she hugged the little snowman. After a bit more talking with Olaf, Lily decided to start jumping on top of little snow banks that Sirius would keep forming in front of her to jump to, but soon it got out of control: She was moving too fast, and the snow banks were getting higher and higher! Sirius struggled to keep up, and just as he shouted "Lily! Slow down!" he slipped on the ice, and his blast of magic hit her in the head. Lily fell in the snow with a thump, and was unconscious. Sirius gasped "Lily!" and ran over to her, bringing her in his arms "Lily! What have I done!" he said as tears formed in his eyes. He shouted as loud as he could "Mother! Father! Help!", and as soon as he said that, a few pieces of Lily's hair turned white. Tears streamed down the little boy's face, and he held her tightly as he said softly "I've got you, Lily". Moments later, his parents burst through the doors, and gasped as they ran over to Sirius. "This has gotten way out of hand, Sirius!" "My baby girl!" both the parents exclaimed, and Sirius said as he sobbed "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" The parents exchanged concerned glances, and as the Queen gathered Lily into her arms and said "She's so cold!" the King said "I know where we have to go." He quickly walked to the library, found a dusty old book, and pulled out a map of the forest. The King and Queen took two horses, and Sirius rode with the King, as the Queen held onto Lily, who was wrapped in a thick blanket, on her horse. As they left, you could see an icy path following under the King's horse. _

_ As they sped through the forest, little did they know that two little creatures had seen them: A little fawn and a little wolf. They were actually children, but both of them were cursed when their parents broke a vow they had promised to a dark wizard. The parents died shortly after, leaving the two to fend for themselves. Even though they could transform into animals at will, and they kept their minds when they transformed into animals, so they wouldn't hurt anyone as they got older and more powerful, it was still a curse because any magic in the land of Gryffindor was considered a bad omen, and people would most certainly harm them if they ever discovered their secret. Curious about what was going on, they followed the icy trail deep into the forest until they reached a clearing. There were many boulders scattered among the area, and the Royal family walked into the center of the clearing. The little fawn and wolf hid behind two of the boulders as the King said "Please, I need help, my daughter-" but before he could finish, the ground trembled. All the boulders had formed into small rock people: They were trolls! The fawn and wolf looked in awe, when suddenly a female troll rolled up behind them, and whispered to them "Aw! What cuties! I'm gonna keep you! You poor babies were cursed at such a young age!" As she hugged them, they wondered how she knew about their curse, but didn't question it as they were happy to have the possibility of a family again._

_One of them exclaimed "It's the King!" and another one rolled over to the Royal family, and stopped right in front of them. He was an elderly troll, and after he motioned to the Queen to let him see Lily, she kneeled down. The elderly troll touched little Lily's forehead and asked the couple "Born or cursed?" Sirius looked up, and the King said "Born, and it's getting stronger." The old troll nodded, and said to them "You're lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart cannot be so easily cured," he put his hand on her forehead, and suddenly a cloud of magic formed over them, and it showed Lily's memories of magic with her brother. "She will not have memories of your magic, but don't worry, I'll leave in the fun," he said as he cured the little girl, and when he finished there was a small golden glow on her forehead that faded quickly, and she smiled in her slumber. "She will be alright," the old troll said as he looked to the King and Queen, who shared a look of relief. Sirius, who was also relieved but spoke up as he thought about what the troll had said, "But she won't remember my magic?" the troll shook his head, and said "No, young one, but it's for the best." Sirius felt tears forming in his eyes, now even his own beloved sister couldn't share his secret with him anymore. The old troll frowned, but waved his hands to form a magical cloud once again, and said to Sirius "Your powers will only grow with age, and though there is beauty in it, fear will be your downfall," as he spoke, the image of an older Sirius turned from him controlling his powers in blue, to him losing control of his powers in red. Sirius gasped, and tears fell from his eyes as his father pulled Sirius gently into a hug. "We will help him learn to control his powers. We will limit our staff, close off contact with the people, and close the gates. The gates will open again once he is ready." The Royal family thanked the old troll and rode back to the castle, where the gates would close that very day, not to open for many years. _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after the accident, things began to change very quickly. Sirius would be moved into his own bedroom, and everything of his was moved into his new room that very day. When Lily woke up that morning, she had no memory of what happened the other night, so when she discovered that his things were gone, she put on her pink robe and rushed out of the room. She burst out of what was now her own room, and as she said "Siri?" she saw Sirius shut the door to a room across the hall. Her emerald eyes filled with tears as she ran to find her mother, desperately wondering why her brother didn't want to share a room with her anymore.

When she got to her Mother's room, she knocked softly and said "Momma?" and about a second after, her Mother said "Come in my little flower." Lily rushed into the room, and threw her arms around her Mother's legs and asked with tears in her eyes "Momma does Sirius hate me now?" As she sniffled, her Mother scooped her up into her arms and hugged her tightly as she said "Oh sweetheart, of course Sirius doesn't hate you, he loves you very much." Lily sniffled again as she said "But why did he take all his stuff out of our room? Doesn't he like being with me anymore?" The Queen wiped the tears from her daughter's face, and said "Well, we thought it was about time you both had your own rooms, you are growing up, and soon you'll both need your own space for studies and learning royal duties. As you know, Sirius is next in line for the throne and will be King one day, so it's very important for him. Okay? He has loved you since the very day that you were born, so never think that he doesn't love you." Lily smiled and hugged her Mother, who hugged her back and said "Your Father and I love you and Sirius very much, too." Lily said "I love you too Momma, and Father and Sirius." Lily jumped out of her Mother's arms, and with her red hair swishing behind her, ran back to her room to get dressed for the day. The Queen smiled at her adorable little girl, and hoped that her children would always be close, and that things would work out for the best.

While the Queen comforted Lily, the King and Sirius were having a talk of their own. He found something that might help Sirius: a pair of crimson gloves. As he came into the room, he found his son looking gloomily out the window. He sat down in the comfy chair across from Sirius, and said "I know this is going to be hard for you, son. Your Mother and I know how close you and your sister are, and how this is going to be quite a big change, but this is only temporary, until you can control your magic. Perhaps it's for the best-" The seven-year-old looked at his father with tears in his eyes, and nodded: He understood, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He almost killed his sister, the one person he loved the most, and he never wanted that to happen again. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked at his father with determination, and his father offered a small smile. The King gave his son the pair of crimson gloves, and said "Here, the gloves will help you keep the magic in control. Now repeat after me, 'conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show'." Sirius repeated it, and felt a little hope; maybe this was the start of learning control over his powers.

From that day on, Lily was on a mission: She would not give up on trying to convince her brother to come out and play with her. She wondered why he never came out of his room, surely he had to have some time to play with her! Every day she would knock on his door, and would list all the things they could do around the castle, and beg for him to come out and play with her. He would hear every word, but he wouldn't come out, in fear that he would hurt her again, and it took all the strength he could muster to tell her coldly "Go away, Lily. I'm busy", and a dejected Lily would walk away sadly with the reply "Okay bye…". With every year, the children grew as did Sirius's powers, and one day when he was fourteen-years-old, he accidentally set the rug in his room on fire, and when he tried to put it out with his ice magic, it froze the entire floor. As his parents came in the room later that day, he said, panicking "I'm losing control, my powers are getting stronger!" His parents shared a concerned look, and the King stepped forward and said "Panicking only makes it worse, you have to calm-" as he tried to put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, Sirius backed away and said "NO! Don't touch me! Please, Father, I-I don't want to hurt you…either of you." The King and Queen looked hurt, but understood. As he struggled with control over his powers, Lily struggled with loneliness, and hurt that her brother never wanted to spend time with her, but thought maybe there was a reason. Surely he wanted to spend time with her, but maybe something was holding him back…

Four years later, the King and Queen had to leave for a trip overseas to the kingdom of Ravenclaw to discuss negotiations on trade. They were nervous to leave Sirius like this, but they knew they had no choice, this was part of their royal duties, and they didn't want to neglect something that the people of Gryffindor needed. As they packed their bags early one morning, Lily ran to their room, and hugged them both, saying "See you in two weeks! I will miss you so!" The King and Queen smiled, and the Queen said "We will miss you too, my little flower," and the King said "And we love you" Lily smiled and stepped back, and said "I love you both, too." As the King and Queen walked down the steps, they were greeted at the bottom of the stairs by Sirius, who looked nervous as he asked "Do you have to go?" The King offered a small smile as he said "You'll be fine, my son." The Queen smiled as she said "We love you, Sirius" As she held his gloved hand, and he smiled as he looked at his parents and said "I love you both, too." He gently removed his hand from his Mother's as he was still in fear he would hurt them. She smiled at him as she and the King walked out the front door to the palace to board the ship.

Two weeks later, the King and Queen were on their ship, heading back to their beloved kingdom, but they would never reach Gryffindor: They hit a terrible storm at sea, and soon the storm became too powerful. The King's, Queen's, as well as the crew's, lives were taken at sea with the ship. When the royal staff realized that the King and Queen still hadn't come back after three weeks, they sent an urgent message to the kingdom of Ravenclaw, who realized that there had been a terrible storm the very day they left, and that they must've been taken by it. The people of Gryffindor mourned the loss of such a wonderful King and Queen, and Lily and Sirius were heartbroken by the loss of such caring and loving parents. There was a black translucent curtain put above a portrait of the King and Queen in the Main Hall, which was hung by the staff, which were only four people since the gates were closed. (Albus Dumbledore was the royal advisor, Minerva McGonagall was the maid as well as the tutor for both children, Poppidora Pomfrey was the caretaker of the children, and Dobby the House Elf was the chef) Lily tried to reach out to her older brother for comfort, but Sirius still kept to himself in his room, wondering how he would be able to learn control of his powers now that his parents were gone. Things remained the same, and the gates were still closed, until Sirius became of age to be crowned king three years later, and little did they know just how much things would really change…


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years later…_

One beautiful morning in the kingdom of Gryffindor, Princess Lily was sleeping in her usual un-princess-like way: she was snoring rather loudly, with her long strikingly red hair somewhat resembling a bird's nest. As she drooled a little bit on her pillow, one arm was bent over her head, while the other was dangling off her bed. Suddenly, she bolted upright at the sound of Mrs. Pomfrey outside her door, who said "Princess Lily? It's time to get ready!" Lily stretched and yawned, and she replied tiredly as she got a piece of her hair out of the corner of her mouth "Get ready for what?" Mrs. Pomfrey chuckled, as she knew the girl was only half-awake "Your brother's coronation, dear!" she said, and Lily muttered to herself "My brother's, coronation…Oh!" She gasped as she remembered the big day! She leaped out of her dark pink comforter with gold sheets and ran to her bathroom.

After she took a quick bath and brushed her hair into a neat French-braid bun, she dashed to her closet. She set aside in her closet the dress she had been looking forward to wearing for over a month: It was a beautiful full-length ball gown. It had a black bodice with off-the-shoulder straps and had a gold outline along the top, with a ruby red skirt that had a gold floral design at the bottom. She slipped on the dress, and after putting on shiny black heeled shoes, and a small gold locket that had a tiny ruby in the middle, (which contained two tiny pictures: One of her parents on one side, and one of her brother on the other), she admired her reflection in the full-length mirror by her desk: She truly felt like a princess. As she burst out the door, she almost knocked over Mrs. McGonagall carrying a tray of breakfast for her! "Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. McGonagall! Are you okay?" Lily asked, and Mrs. McGonagall said, slightly scolding "Princess Lily! You must be more careful! Anyway, you'd better eat up; the coronation will start in less than an hour!" Lily nodded, and took her tray of breakfast to her room and smiled. After she finished up a breakfast of two blueberry muffins and a few chocolate-covered strawberries, and reminded herself to thank Chef Dobby later, she excitedly rushed out of her room once again, and bolted down the hallway. She danced around in the grand foyer; waiting for the moment her brother would announce the guards to open the gates.

Meanwhile, Prince Sirius paced nervously in his room: It was the day he would become King of Gryffindor. He could barely eat breakfast; all he had was an apple and a small piece of toast, for he felt too sick with worry. He had been dreading this day since after his parent's funeral, which he couldn't even attend, in fear that his secret would be revealed. That morning he woke up with his stomach churning, but quickly shoved it out of his mind as he took a quick bath and combed back his dark brown hair, putting it in a small ponytail with a crimson ribbon. He then put on his coronation outfit; a deep crimson suit that had gold buttons up to his neck, and had a gold trim lining the top of his collar, and his pants had a gold lining on the seams on each side. Once he put on a medium golden cape that had one gold button with a tiny ruby in the middle of it, over his suit, put on his newly-shined black shoes, and his father's gold crown decorated with tiny rubies and garnets, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Even though there was a tense apprehension in his silver eyes, he looked like a true King. He looked over to a picture of his father on his coronation day, holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor in one hand, and a golden coronation orb in the other. He stared at his father's eyes in the portrait: His emerald eyes were determined, ready to take on all the duties and responsibilities. Sirius wished that he could feel just as ready, and hoped that he would make his parents proud that day.

He took a deep breath; it was time to open the gates. He opened the door to his room, and said to Mr. Dumbledore "I'm ready; it's time to open the gates." Mr. Dumbledore nodded, and as he checked his pocket watch, he said calmly "Yes, your highness I believe you're right. You look so much like your father on his coronation day, he would be very proud, you know." Sirius smiled at the elderly man, he always knew how to make worries disappear, even for a moment. Mr. Dumbledore walked down to the foyer, where he saw Lily pacing, looking very excited and anxious to go outside. He chuckled, and said "I should have known you'd be here already, your highness. But I know you've been waiting for this day for a very long time." Princess Lily grinned at him, and exclaimed "Yes! I can't wait to go see the town and meet the people; maybe I'll even meet THE one! We could dance the night away, and-oh, it will be a wonderful day!" Dumbledore chuckled once again, and told the guards to open the gates. Lily could barely contain herself as her emerald eyes watched in anticipation as the guards slowly opened the large wooden doors. Mr. Dumbledore smiled, and said "Princess Lily, you look so much like your mother, but you have your father's eyes, they would be very proud of the beautiful young woman you have become." Lily grinned, and ran over to the elderly man and hugged him "Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore. You have always been a wonderful mentor, as well as my friend." She stepped back, and with another grin, she ran outside, and Dumbledore smiled after her, touched by her words.

As Lily ran outside, her emerald eyes glittered at the beauty of her kingdom. She looked down the cobbled streets at the busy scene; everyone was dressed up and walking towards the cathedral where the coronation would take place. She cut through the crowds as she admired all the shops and houses, which were all decorated in Gryffindor colors to commemorate the big day. She walked quickly down to the docks near the sea, and as she wasn't looking where she was going, she crashed right into someone, and almost fell into the water. The stranger caught her hand just before she fell, and surprised, she said "I'm so sorry, are-?" But she couldn't finish her sentence: he was handsome. He was a little taller than her, had semi-long straight black hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail with a green tie, and had dark brown, almost black eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with silver buttons that had tiny emeralds in them. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, slightly embarrassed, and he asked "Are you alright?" She smiled, and said "Yes, I'm fine. Are you? I-I wasn't looking where I was going and…" He chuckled as she blushed, and he said "Yes I'm alright. I'm Prince Severus of the Slytherin Isles." He bowed, and she jumped as she remembered her manners, "Princess Lily of Gryffindor," and curtsied. As he stood up from his bow, he said "Ah yes, your brother is being crowned King today." She smiled as she said nervously, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear "Yup! That's my older brother!" They stared at each other, both smiling and looking a little shy, when suddenly the bells at the cathedral were heard in the distance. Lily gasped "Oh! The coronation is about to start, I should be there! I've gotta, um, go now, uh, nice to meet you Prince Severus!" She made a quick curtsy, and Severus said "Wait! Perhaps I will see you tonight at the coronation ball?" She looked back and said as she ran "Oh, um, yes! I'll be there!" and then she continued running toward the cathedral. Severus smiled, but there was a hint of cunningness in his eyes as he looked after her…


	4. Chapter 4

After her encounter with the handsome Prince Severus, Princess Lily ran as fast as she could to the Cathedral, hoping that she wasn't too late. When she arrived, she tucked a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear, smoothed out her ruby red skirt, put on a big smile, and walked quickly inside. It was a rather small church, with warm tan-painted walls, and crimson carpeting, the pews were made of cherry wood, and up at the front was a huge beautiful stained glass window, glittering from the sunlight coming from outside. Thankfully she had arrived just in time, and Mrs. McGonagall ushered her to her place beside Sirius, in front of the stained-glass window. Sirius offered her a small smile, and she gave him one in return. Even though her brother looked very regal, she saw the apprehension in his eyes. She leaned in his direction and whispered to him right before the ceremony started "Siri, you will make a wonderful King, don't worry." She winked at him and got back into her place, while he looked at her in shock. He thought she would hate him for shutting her out for all these years! And how could she tell he was worried? He smiled at her, gratefully, and she smiled back, and the ceremony commenced.

The Priest recited the traditional words that were to be said when a new King comes to power, and soon it was time for Sirius to hold the sword of Godric Gryffindor, as well as the coronation orb, both of which were newly polished for the occasion, and shined in the sunlight that poured in through the windows. As Sirius was about to carefully pick up the ceremonial relics, the priest whispered "Your highness, the gloves," Sirius looked at the priest nervously, but did as he asked and slowly took the gloves off, and placed them on the tray that held the ceremonial objects, which he picked up quickly. He faced the audience, looking very nervous and silently praying that he wouldn't freeze the objects he was holding, especially in front of all those people that had gathered in the church to see the ceremony. When the priest finally finished the ceremonial coronation speech, Sirius quickly put the objects down on the tray and slipped his gloves back on almost immediately. The crowd said "All hail King Sirius of Gryffindor!" and cheered, and Lily smiled at him. Sirius felt relieved that it was over, and was escorted back to the palace through the secret tunnel under the church that leads to the castle. No one seemed to notice the little bit of frost that had formed on the coronation orb and the handle of the sword…

Afterwards, Sirius went to his room to relax before the Coronation Ball that was being held at the castle in a few hours' time. He put his crown back on its red cushy pillow on his dresser, and sank in one of the two comfy chairs by the window that oversaw the kingdom of Gryffindor. He looked out the window for the first time as a King: He couldn't believe it. How was he supposed to be a good ruler to the people of this kingdom, when he couldn't even rule himself? What's going to happen now? Will he be able to the brother he had always wanted to be for Lily? Maybe she could help him-"No! Am I mad? I could hurt her again, and this time much worse, and without our parents here how would I even be able to save her?" He thought to himself as he leaned downward to put his head in his hands. A few minutes later he laid back in his chair as he leaned his head on his fisted hand, and pondered what he would do with all this responsibility he now had. He found himself wishing more than ever to run away and leave all his troubles behind him.

"James! Wait up!" panted Remus as he grew tired of chasing his younger brother, James, who tended to do this very often. "Oh come on Remus! You're such a slowpoke!" James said, and didn't seem the least bit tired as he ran through the village. After looking back and seeing how exhausted Remus looked, however, he decided to stop and wait for him. "Remus! You're exhausted already? It's only been three miles!" Once Remus caught his breath, he glared at his brother, and said " Three miles? It's been more than SEVEN miles, we ran all the way down the North Mountain, and most of it required trudging through heavy snow! Why wouldn't I be exhausted, Prongs?" James whistled "Bollucks you're right! I forgot about that part. Sorry then, Moony." Remus sighed, and said "It's alright James, and would you please stop calling me Moony? I haven't howled at the Moon since we were kids!" James said "Well than what did I hear last night, your stomach?" Remus looked embarrassed, and tried to object "Well, er, you see-" James chuckled and cut him off "It's alright Remus. Hey why don't we look around and meet back here in about 30 minutes?" Remus quickly recovered from his embarrassment, and said "Yeah! Good idea." and with that, they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Lily wandered around in the village and soaked in all the sights around her: She never realized how beautiful her kingdom was! All her life she wondered what it would be like, what the people were like, the shops, the smells, everything. She could smell the wonderful scent of freshly baked bread from the bakery that was just down the cobbled street, and there was a slight scent of pine in the air from all the pine trees that bordered the village. She could see the people, most of them with content smiles on their faces as children ran through the streets as they laughed, and couples holding hands. She saw so many little shops; The butcher's, the jeweler's, a few little boutiques, food markets/stands, and much to her excitement, a chocolatier shop.

Remus decided to walk to the bookshop, which was always one of his favorite places to go. He was just turning a corner when SMACK! A girl with strikingly red hair had run right into him, and both of them fell over. The girl got up and immediately ran over to him "Oh, are you alright? I'm so sorry! I hope that you aren't hurt or anything!" Remus said "No no, it's alright I'm fine. Are you okay?" She dusted off her skirt, and said "Yes I'm fine, thank you. I seem to be crashing into everybody today!" as she laughed nervously, and then quickly said "Oh! I'm sorry I really must hurry, but I'm glad you're alright, and again I'm so sorry!" Remus chuckled as she started walking quickly, and said "It's alright Miss, no harm done." She shot him a grateful look, and ran off into the other direction. Remus watched after her, and thought to himself as he chuckled again "Her energy could match James's!" After he finally made it to the bookshop and purchased a book about the history of Gryffindor, he made his way back to the spot where he was supposed to meet James, when suddenly a broom handle hit him right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He heard a gasp, and a young woman said "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I'm such a clumsy girl! Are you alright?" when he saw her, the wind really was knocked out of him: he thought she was beautiful. She had soft brown wavy hair with a hint of pink in it, striking blue eyes, and a lovely smile. It took Remus a moment to realize he was staring "Oh, no I'm quite alright Miss." he said as he brushed himself off, and thought to himself "This seems to be a common occurrence today!" She snorted as she said "Please, don't call me Miss, I'm Nymphadora, although I despise that name as well. Just call me by my last name, Tonks. You are?" He smiled "Well I am Remus. Pleased to meet you, Tonks, although Nymphadora is a beautiful name" she blushed a little and he could swear her pink streaks of hair turned red as well. She said "Well, er, Remus, I've got to get these chores done, but I do hope to see you again sometime, hopefully under less hazardous circumstances." They both laughed softly, and she smiled at him and said "Goodbye" Remus looked after her with a smile on his face, saying softly "Goodbye...", and he sighed, when a voice startled him from behind, snapping him out of his trance. "Remus, mate, it looks like the love bug has bitten you on the arse!" said James as Remus turned red, and growled "Shut up, James." James laughed and continued to annoy Remus about his newfound love interest as they walked to a local restaurant.

Lily grinned as ran over to the little shop, carefully opening the bright orange wooden door and was immediately welcomed by the scent of freshly made chocolate. She felt as if she had been enveloped in a warm hug, and she closed her eyes as she took in the scent. "Good Afternoon, dear!" said a short red-headed slightly plump woman, who offered a warm smile. Lily looked to her, and grinned in return as she said "Hi there! I just couldn't resist a visit to your shop! It smells heavenly! What's your name?" The woman wiped her hands on her white apron that was over her dress, which was the color of milk chocolate with long sleeves (which were rolled up), and came out from behind the counter to hold her hand out to shake Lily's "Oh! Pardon my manners! I'm Molly Weasley, my husband Arthur and I just moved here with our three boys, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, from another village. Who are you dear?" Lily took her hand, and said "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley, I'm Princess Lily!" Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, and immediately curtsied "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-" she said, sounding flustered, but Lily interrupted her. "Please, Mrs. Weasley, don't worry. This is my first day out of the castle since I was a little girl! I don't expect you to curtsey for me either, I just wish to get to know the people of the kingdom, and so far I think you're the nicest person I've met." She smiled at Mrs. Weasley, who's warm eyes looked tearfully at Lily as she said "You are such a sweet young lady, your highness." Lily smiled as she handed Mrs. Weasley her handkerchief, and said "Please, call me Lily!" Mrs. Weasley dabbed at her eyes, and said as she walked quickly to the counter "Well dear, please call me Molly, and since you have been so kind, the least I can do is offer you whatever chocolate you'd like to try!" Lily grinned and said "Oh my! These look too pretty to eat! But I think I'll try..." And for the next thirty minutes, Lily had tried all twenty flavors of the chocolates, and loved every moment, as well as every flavor. When it was time for her to leave, she invited the Weasleys' to come to the Coronation ball in just a couple of hours, which was greatly appreciated and Mrs. Weasley said that she'd talk to her husband about it and see if they can make it.

After her visit to the chocolatier shop, she decided to head back to the castle, where Mr. Dumbledore greeted her and said "Good Afternoon, your highness. What do you think of our lovely kingdom so far?" Lily grinned as she replied "Oh, Mr. Dumbledore it's amazing! I saw the most wonderful shops and was able to get to know the people a little more! I even found a chocolatier shop, and the owner was just as sweet as her chocolates!" Mr. Dumbledore smiled, and said "Well I take it you'll want to rest in your room for a couple hours to prepare for the ball?" Lily smiled as she yawned a little, all her excitement wore her out! She said "Yes, please! I'm going to take a short nap before the ball. Can you or Mrs. Pomfrey wake me in about an hour and thirty minutes or so, please?" Mr. Dumbledore replied "But of course. Go rest, it's been a busy day, and it's going to be a busy night as well!" Lily smiled tiredly at him as she walked up the stairs toward her room. Mr. Dumbledore walked to the portrait of Sirius and Lily's parents with the black veil over it, and said quietly "You should be very proud of your children, your majesties. They have grown into beautiful and responsible adults. But will it be too much for them to handle at once?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was awoken by the sound of Mrs. Pomfrey calling her through her door, saying "Princess Lily, the Coronation ball will start soon!" Lily got up and stretched, and said "Thank you Mrs. Pomfrey! I'll be out in just a minute." When Lily got up out of her bed, she noticed that there was a small plate of chocolate-chip cookies, her favorite, laid out on the table next to her bed. She smiled, and took one, savoring the flavor of the chocolate pieces and the soft cookie. Chef Dobby knew her too well, and she reminded herself to thank him later for the treat. After she put her shoes back on, put her hair up in a neater French braid, touched up her make-up, and smoothed out her dress, she was ready. She checked her appearance in the full-length mirror next to her dresser, and then headed out the door to wait by the top of the stairs, when Mr. Dumbledore would tell her when she could enter.

Sirius had fallen asleep in the armchair he had been sitting in earlier, and was startled awake by the soft knocking on his door by Mrs. Pomfrey, who said "Pri- I mean, King Sirius, the Coronation ball will start soon." "Thank you Mrs. Pomfrey, I will be out shortly." He replied, and he smoothed out his uniform, fixed his hair into the same short ponytail he wore earlier, and put the crown on once again. He looked at himself in the mirror, and realized how trapped he felt. He felt trapped in this very room, his very soul, and now his position as King. He took a deep breath, and left the room to wait by the top of the stairs where Mr. Dumbledore told him to wait until he was called to the ballroom with his sister.

Lily paced back and forth at the top of the stairs, but when she heard footsteps coming, she stood still and fidgeted with her hands. Her brother Sirius joined her as they waited for Dumbledore to announce their arrival. Sirius and Lily stared nervously down the stairs, but looked up at each other, and smiled briefly before looking away quickly. Sirius finally said as he looked at Lily again "You look beautiful." Lily looked at him in surprise, and said "So do you! Er, wait not beautiful. Not that you're not beautiful, but you're handsome! That's it! You look handsome." She had a tendency to ramble, and he smiled and chuckled as he said "Thank you." "What's that wonderful smell?" said Lily, and they said "Mmm chocolate!" at the same time, and then laughed for a moment. Sirius asked "Remember when we snuck into the kitchen one night because you really wanted that last chocolate-chip cookie that was left on the plate after dinner? You would not go to sleep until you got that cookie!" Lily started giggling as she said "Yes! And we ended up getting caught by Mrs. Pomfrey when I had my hand stuck in the cookie jar that Chef Dobby kept in the pantry!" They both laughed for a few moments, and Lily smiled as she wiped her tears of laughter and said "I will never forget the look on her face when she saw me on top of your shoulders with my hand caught in that jar; she looked as if she was going to have a heart attack! She never told Mom and Dad, but she made me swear to never do that again." Sirius smiled, and said "Yeah, we were quite the troublemakers back then, weren't we?" Lily nodded in agreement and replied "Yeah," as she sighed. Suddenly Mrs. Pomfrey bustled in and straightened out Lily and Sirius's outfits, and said "You're about to be called downstairs, so get ready!" She smiled at them as she walked away quickly, and Sirius held out his hand for Lily to lay hers on top of, and they prepared to walk down the stairs together.

"Presenting His Majesty King Sirius, and Her Royal Highness Princess Lily," Mr. Dumbledore announced, and Sirius and Lily descended down the stairs into the ballroom. There were cheers and applause as they walked in and sat in their parent's thrones in the front of the room, and the ball commenced. King Sirius fidgeted with his gloves as Princess Lily had her chin on her hand, looking quite bored sitting there. They both sat up straight when they saw a scrawny, mousy-looking man with straw-colored hair as well as a mustache wore a monocle and white gloves, and a navy blue uniform with gold trimmings, and had two huge bodyguards walking behind him, approach them. "Your majesties, I am the Duke of Rastleton, and I would like to offer my compliments to the King, and ask if I could dance with the fair Princess." He said as he bowed, with his toupee almost falling off his head as he did so, and Sirius and Lily had to stifle their laughs, and Sirius coughed to maintain his composure, and said "Well my sister would be honored by a dance, Duke of Ratstown." As Lily said "Wait, what?", and the Duke said "Duke of Rastleton, your highness," as he grabbed Lily's hand and walked quickly to the center of the dance floor. He immediately spun her around, and brought her down for a very low dip, and then spun her out and began dancing around her quite horribly, some of his moves quite like those of a chicken, and all the while asked her inquisitively "I wonder why the gates were closed for so long…Do YOU know why?" Lily said as she tried to dance in place "Umm, no?" And the Duke shrugged and sent her down again for another low dip, and then let her go, and she massaged her back for a second as she reached her throne again, and Sirius, who was laughing at the sight of the entire dance, said "Well he sure had quite a few moves," as Lily sat down and replied "He sure is spritely! If he asks me to dance with him again, please hide me." They both laughed for a moment, and Lily commented as she sighed "I wish it could always be like this," and Sirius nodded and said "Me too…but it can't." Lily looked at him questioningly and asked "But, why not, Siri?" "Because it just can't! Life isn't always fun, Lily." Sirius replied, clearly frustrated, and Lily looked hurt. She got up and walked away, on the verge of tears as she walked through the crowd, and just as she tripped and was about to fall, someone caught her arm. "We seem to keep running into each other, don't we?" "Severus!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update: it's been super busy, but I plan to update the story more frequently now that I have a break! Thank you for being so patient! – PinkRoseKoolKat**_

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Severus said as he bowed, and Lily curtsied. "Why, yes! But you may call me Lily, good sir." she said as she giggled and they danced gracefully around in the center of the ballroom. The ballroom was beautiful: the walls and floor were painted a golden color, with ruby red curtains over the large windows, and a giant golden chandelier glittered as it lit up the ballroom. Once the dance ended, Severus went to go get them some refreshments, and Lily ran into her new friend, Molly the chocolatier. She met her husband, Arthur, and Molly had told her about a doctor's appointment she had just had before she came, and found out that she's pregnant! "Oh congratulations Molly, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Molly grinned as she and Arthur held hands, and she said "We hope it's a girl this time, we've always wanted a little girl! But of course we'd love to have another boy as well…" They giggled, and just as they were talking about possible baby names, their conversation was cut short as Severus returned with two glasses of cider. Lily told them her congratulations once again and said goodbye to the Weasleys' as she was once again whisked away by Severus. They went out on the balcony, which was beautiful in the moonlight, and they sat down on a quaint little bench against the wall. They sipped their drinks quietly for a moment, and then they talked for a long time about various topics: Their families, favorite things, hobbies and even their weirdest dreams! Severus traced a streak of white in her hair as he asked "What's this?" and Lily said "Oh! I have no idea, I've had that since I was little, I once had a dream that a troll and I got into a snowball fight, and somehow that was how I got it!" She laughed, and Severus chuckled, and she asked him "So you have seven brothers? That's a lot to grow up with!" Severus smile faded a little as he said, somewhat disdainfully "Yes, but they often ignored me. I was usually left alone, the oldest ones, Tom and Lucius, even refused to talk to me for a year!" Lily frowned, and said "That's awful! I'm sorry Severus," as she put her hand on top of his. She then said "I know what that feels like, my brother and I were so close when we were little, and then one day, he just shut me out. It continued for a long time, even after our parents died," Tears filled her eyes as she remembered her parents, and Severus took the handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, as he said "I would never shut you out, Lily." Lily used to handkerchief to wipe her tears, and handed it back to him as she smiled softly.

They smiled at each other for a moment, and then Severus got up and asked "Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?" Lily said "That would be lovely." He smiled as he took her hand and walked with her to the garden, which was just below the balcony. They held hands as they walked around the garden, and he picked a pink Lily, and gave it to Lily, who smelled it and then sneezed, in a rather loud and un-princess-like way. They both laughed until they cried, and he once again passed her his handkerchief. She dabbed at her emerald eyes, and then she handed it back to him as she put the flower behind her ear. They walked for a little bit longer, and then decided to lay down in the grass by the pond and look up at the stars. They laid there, pointing out constellations, and after a quiet moment, Severus sat up. He asked "Lily?", who sat up too as she said "Yes, Severus?" "I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Lily smiled, and said "I feel the same way." as she tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. Severus stood up, and pulled Lily up beside him, and then as he got down on one knee, he asked "I know this is sudden, but will you marry me?" Lily gasped, and said "It is sudden, but yes! Yes I will marry you Severus!" He grinned as he spun her around and she laughed, then they headed back to the ball to get Sirius's blessing.

As they walked in, Lily saw Sirius talking with the Dukes of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They had just finished talking when Lily and Severus approached, and Sirius said "Lily-" but Lily interrupted, and said "Oh Siri! You will never guess what just happened! This is Severus of the Slytherin Isles," Severus bowed and said "Your Majesty," Sirius said "Hello, listen, Lily-" But Lily pressed on, saying "Siri, we were wondering if you would bless our marriage." Sirius looked shocked, and said "Bless your marriage? Are you mad? How long have you known this man?" Lily said as she frowned "I met him this morning-" "THIS MORNING? Lily you can't marry someone you just met that day!" Lily glared at him and said "But we love each other!" Severus nodded in agreement, and Sirius looked beyond irritated, and said as people began to stare "Lily, can we talk about this, alone?" Lily said "No! This is about Severus's future too. Why can't you understand that the love we have for each other is true?" Sirius then said as he tried to remain calm, "Lily, what do you know about true love, and how do you know that this man is it?" Lily was furious now, and said "I know more than you about it, all you know is how to ignore love and shut those who love you out!" Sirius was now furious as well, and he said to Dumbledore, who was standing at the door "It's time to end the ball, send our guests home and close the gates!" "NO!" Lily shouted "Siri, I can't take being trapped in here anymore! I want to get to know the people, and see the world!" she said as she tried to grab his hand, but he removed his hand away so quickly that she pulled his glove off, and he said "Then leave! Give that back!" Lily looked hurt, and continued "No! Why did you shut me out for all those years? Why did you shut out our parents? WHAT DID WE DO TO MAKE YOU SHUT US OUT, SIRI?" "ENOUGH, LILY!" Sirius shouted back, but as he waved his hand to silence her, his powers were revealed. There was a semi-circle of fire and ice spikes surrounding him and the door behind him, and he turned white with fright as the Duke of Rastleton said "Wizardry! I knew there was something foul going on here…" Lily looked shocked, and Sirius ran out the door as she said "Siri!"

Sirius ran out the front doors of the castle, but unfortunately it wasn't over: There was a huge crowd of people surrounding the castle, and as he tried to leave through the clapping and cheering, he backed into a souvenir stand and set it on fire as his ungloved hand touched it. He gasped in horror as the flames spread rapidly, and he then tried to put it out with his ice powers but then accidentally froze the stand solid. He looked even more horrified, and the people just stared at him in shock as he stood there, and Lily and the people from inside stood in the doorway, and Lily said "Siri!" Sirius looked at her, and said fearfully "Lily, keep away from me, please," but as he held his hands up to tell her to stay back, he once again accidentally let the magic flow out of his ungloved hand, and it almost hit Lily and the Duke of Rastleton. Icy spikes and balls of fire were flung in their direction, and they ducked just in time. Sirius, who was horrified that he could have hurt his sister again, started running. He was headed for the docks, with Lily right behind him, shouting "Siri! Wait! Don't go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius heard her yelling, telling him to stop, but he didn't listen. He just had to get far away from there before he caused any more trouble. He put his foot out on the sea to see if it would freeze underneath him, and sure enough, it did. He looked back at Lily sadly, but he felt that he had no choice: he ran across the sea, the water freezing beneath his feet. He was halfway across when Lily was about to start running across the frozen water, and she yelled "SIRI! STOP!" but she slipped and fell on the hard surface. He looked back to make sure she was alright, and saw Severus helping her up, so he kept going.

He ran and ran, until he was climbing up the snowy mountain did he start walking, and it set in what he had just done: He failed. He failed as a new King to his people; they would never welcome him to govern them now. He knew what the people thought of his magic, and would fear him for the rest of his life. He failed himself; he couldn't keep his powers under control like he should have. Worst of all, he failed the person he worked so hard not to fail again: Lily. She would never forgive him for shutting her out once again. Sirius walked slowly as he thought about all that had happened that day, but suddenly as he looked ahead at the mountain's peak, and saw the sun rising behind it, he felt a little bit of hope. His responsibilities and worries were far behind him now, and he had gotten what he wished for earlier that day: He was free. He could finally let go of his magic, so as he took off his other glove and cape and threw them in the cold wind as it swept around him, he sent some swirls of fire and snow in the air excitedly. He then, thinking fondly of when he and Lily were young, he built the snowman that they adored: Olaf. He then moved on and when he reached a large gap between him and the peak of the mountain he built a beautiful ice bridge to take him to the other side. After crossing the bridge, he did something impulsive for the first time in his life (besides practicing his magic in secret in his room, learning how to transform into a dog, which he succeeded at the age of fifteen): He built himself a home. It would be a grand ice palace, a place where he didn't have to worry about hiding his powers anymore.

He started at the base by creating a beautiful square mosaic floor of ice, with snowflakes scattered all around. He then worked up from the base and made icy walls that shot up, and formed four walls around him. He kept working until he had created a bedroom, a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a grand foyer, complete with a grand chandelier. Everything was made of ice of course, but he was able to make mixtures of blues, whites and purples to make it all look almost real, and everything glittered in the sunlight that shined through the roof of the palace, and he walked out onto the balcony that he created to be just outside the living room. He stood there as he gazed out into the morning sky: it was breath-taking to see the oranges, pinks, and purples that surrounded the sun. He took off his father's crown and stared at it, and after a moment, he said "I'm sorry father, I'm just not right for Gryffindor," as he shed a tear, and threw the crown into the distance. He wiped his tear and walked back into his bedroom, and realized how exhausted he felt, so he made himself a pair of blue pajamas of fabric ice, (you would think it would be cold, but the cold never bothered him much anyways), and crawled into the bed with the white icy fabric sheets and fell asleep, comforted knowing that he did the right thing, and knew that Lily, as well as his people, were safe. Little did he know that he caused the whole country of Gryffindor to be frozen over, and that Lily was searching for him that very moment…

_The night before…_

"Are you alright Lily?" Severus asked, sounding concerned, and Lily got up, ignoring the burning pain in her hands and body from her fall on the cold, hard surface of ice. She saw in Sirius's silver eyes how fearful he was, and it was in that moment she knew that she had to go and find him. She stood there quietly for a moment, and Severus asked "Lily-?" but she interrupted him, saying "I'm going after him." Severus looked shocked "What? But he's dangerous!" Lily looked at him furiously as she said "He's not dangerous! He's scared, and he needs me! I'm the only family he's got left. Mr. Dumbledore, please bring me my horse." Dumbledore nodded, and did what he was asked. The Duke of Rastleton, who was cowering behind his large guards, quickly came out from behind them as he said "He's a monster! He almost killed me AND you, his own sister! Are you a monster too?" Lily looked to him angrily, and said "He's NOT a monster, and neither am I! And that was an accident; we were able to get out of the way in time!" The Duke seemed unsatisfied, but didn't say anything more. Mr. Dumbledore brought Lily what she requested: her beautiful Chestnut-colored horse with a black mane, and was all harnessed and ready to go. Severus helped Lily onto the horse, and said "I'll go with you; it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself!" Lily said "No, Severus, I need you to stay here and watch over the people of Gryffindor." Lily said as she put her hand over Severus's, which was on top of her other hand, but then let go of him as she grabbed the reins of her horse, and announced to her people, "Everyone: I will go and find King Sirius. He is not a monster, nor is he dangerous: He is scared, and needs the support of his people. I leave you in Prince Severus's capable hands, and if you need anything, please come see him. I shall return as soon as I can." Mrs. McGonagall came out and said as she handed Lily a ruby red cloak "Be careful, Princess Lily. We don't want to lose you too." Lily offered a small smile as she said "I will be back, I promise, with Siri by my side." She put her cloak on, and nudged her horse forward as they galloped out the gates and into the forest. Little did she know how long of a journey it would be…

_The next morning… _

Lily, who was now cold and hungry, was still upon her horse, searching for her brother. She had been searching all night for her brother, his pale, scared face still etched in her mind. She continued searching until late that afternoon, and just as she was passing by a large tree log, a squirrel leapt from it suddenly, scaring the horse enough to make her throw Lily off her back! Lily thankfully landed in a thick pile of snow, but as she yelled to her horse "Wait!" the horse left. Lily groaned in frustration, her body achy from sitting upon horse for so long, and her stomach growling. She needed some food and rest, so she got up from the snow, shivering as she continued to walk into the forest.

"James will you slow down! You're going to make all our supplies fly out of the sled!" Remus yelled at his brother as he tugged on the reins that James's deer-form was wearing. James slowed down reluctantly, but then he stopped as he heard something in the woods. Remus heard it too, and they listened carefully as they looked all around. They knew it was dangerous to be in the forest at night, so they moved slowly forward to the top of a snow mound, and noticed a form trudging through the snow below them, and watched it cautiously. They continued to watch, and when it stopped, they could hear it talking, saying "Snow! Why snow, Siri? I mean, I love snow, but this is ridiculous!" James and Remus looked at each other questioningly, but continued to observe. The girl then tripped and fell into the snow, (and James and Remus winced slightly) but as she lifted her head, she blearily saw smoke rising from a little hut in the distance. She said gratefully "Fire! Warm, t-t-t-toasty fire!" but as she got up, she fell down a steep hill. Remus gasped and said "James, we've got to make sure she's alright." James nodded, and they slid down the mound and went to the spot where she just was, and as they looked down they both winced as they saw she landed right into a freezing river, and she now was shivering violently as she got up, and pulled her cape closer around her (even though it didn't offer any warmth as it too was sopping wet). She walked right to the hut that she had seen the smoke coming from, and she saw the sign next to the door, and read aloud: "H-hagrid's and F-fang's S-s-shop" She knocked on the door, and said "Hello? A-are you o-open?" and a minute after she knocked, a huge man opened the door, and said "Hello there! Blimey are ye alright? Come in! Ye shouldn' be out in this cold wea'her we're havin'!" and he ushered her in and closed the door. Remus sighed in relief as he said "That poor girl, what was she doing out here in this weather? And wearing barely anything but a gown and cloak!" James nodded, and they found another way around to get to the hut, for they needed some supplies as well.

Lily was ushered in, and the giant, heavily-bearded man said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit at a table, and took her cloak and put it on the fence near the fire to dry, "The name's Rubeus Hagrid, but ye can call me Hagrid, ev'ryone does." Lily nodded, and said "T-thank you, I'm Lily." She didn't want the kind man to worry about formalities, and was surprised that he, who looked so large and intimidating, could be so kind to take her in. He said "'ere, have some tea, it'll warm ye right up, and I'll give ye some stew, don' ye worry, it'll be ready in a bit." Lily took the large mug of tea gratefully, and said "T-thank you so much for your kindness, Hagrid. I r-really appreciate it." Hagrid waved his hand as he said "No trouble t'all! What were ye doin' out there in the cold? Wearing not much but a gown an' a cloak!" Lily sipped her tea, which warmed her right up, and said "Well, my brother ran away, and-" she sighed as she stopped herself, and asked "Hagrid, are you afraid of magic?" Hagrid looked surprised at the question, but answered "Well, no, I suppose no'," Lily nodded, and said "Well, my brother can practice magic. And once he revealed it by accident at the coronation ball last night, the people became frightened. He ran away, he looked horrified at what he had done, and I knew I had to go after him." Hagrid nodded understandingly, "So he's a wizard, eh? That's tough to be, 'specially 'round 'ere. 'Ere in Gryffindor the people believe tha' magic is a bad omen. I don' believe tha' rubbish o' course. Neither does Fang 'ere. Fang, come say 'ello to Lily." Fang was a giant dog, with thick fur and a thick coat of drool along his mouth. Lily giggled at the sight, and Fang came right over to her as she put her tea mug down to pet him. Fang was more than happy to have the attention, and as a token of his appreciation, he gave her a very slobbery kiss on the cheek, and Lily laughed, and Hagrid said "Alr'ght Fang tha's enough, don' want Lily 'ere to start shiverin' again." He handed her a towel to wipe off the drool, and Lily said "Thank you, and Hagrid? Do you happen to sell any winter clothes at the moment? I know it's technically the Summer right now, but I could really use some proper clothes for this weather. I have some money to pay for it too of course," Hagrid thought for a moment, and said "Yea', I think I migh' have somethin', though mind ye it's no' much: All I 'ave is wha's lefto'er from las' winter. Come o'er to my shop 'ere, let's see what I've go'." Lily, who felt much warmer now, followed Hagrid as he went to the counter of his shop and got his keys to check in the stock room. "I'll be righ' back, I'm goin' to check and see what I'e got in 'ere," Lily nodded and waited at the counter, and Fang walked over to her and sat down next to where she was standing. Lily smiled at the dog and patted him on the head, when suddenly a man about her age, perhaps a little older, walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

The young man had untamed jet black hair and striking hazel eyes. He was tall, and wore glasses, a fur-lined brown jacket and pants, tan snow boots, and a red scarf, beanie hat, and gloves. He said "You don't work here, do you?" Lily looked questioningly at him, and she said "No, I don't, but the owner will be back in a moment." The man groaned in frustration "I haven't got all night, you know." Lily glared at him, her emerald eyes flashing, and said "I said he will be back in a moment, there's no need to be rude!" James grunted and crossed his arms, and said nothing, and Lily continued to pet Fang's head. Hagrid returned a few moments later, and said "I'm sorry, this is all I've got at the momen'," as he handed her a small pile of red and black pieces of clothing. Lily smiled as she said "Thank you so much for checking, Hagrid, I really appreciate it. Do you happen to have a changing room?" Hagrid smiled and said "Anytim', an' yea', it's righ' o'er there, next to the fireplace." Lily smiled thankfully as she went to get changed. The impatient man walked up to the counter and said "Hey, do you sell any climbing supplies?"

Lily looked through the pieces of clothing: There was a pair of thick black stockings, black climbing boots, a black long skirt (made of thick material for wintery weather), and a long-sleeved crimson shirt with a matching pair of mittens. She put her outfit together, and used the pocket knife she found in the changing room to cut the bodice from her dress, and used it to layer over the long-sleeved shirt and put on the winter skirt, stockings and boots. She removed her hair from its French-braid bun and let her long, strikingly red hair cascade over her outfit. She put on her mittens, and looked in the mirror: She was ready; all she needed was her crimson hooded-cape, which should be almost dry by now. She took her locket out and opened it, and as she looked at her brother's picture, she said quietly: "I will find you, Siri."

Hagrid had come out of the stock room once again, and said "This is all I 'ave: a rope a climbin' hammer. Sorry abo't that, but I wa'nt expectin' this weather fer another few months!" The man said "That'll do. Thanks." He pulled out some money, and he said "Here's ten." Hagrid said "Sorry lad, tha's not enough to pay fer this. I's from me winter stock, which I ain't got a lo' of righ' now." Lily came out quietly, and the young man looked furious "Hey! I don't have a lot of money, my brother and I make a living off of selling apples, which, in case you haven't noticed, hasn't exactly been plentiful because of the cold front that hit hours ago. On our way to find another orchard, we were blown off course by a snow storm, so therefore, no apples to sell. Either you take that money, or I take the stuff without buying," Lily glared at the man, but before she could say anything, Hagrid said "Now look here, you ain't takin' me goods if you ain't gonna pay. Either ye get somethin' else, or get out of me shop." The young man glared at Hagrid, and stormed out of the shop, and Hagrid sighed as he said "They don' teach kids manners anymor'." Lily, who was irritated by the man's rudeness, but looked outside the window to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything drastic. She saw two figures setting up a spot in the snow underneath a tree out there. She asked Hagrid: "Would it be okay if I took a couple of bowls of stew out to those guys? I know the guy that was just in here was rude, but no one deserves to freeze to death out there." Hagrid thought for a moment, and he said "I don' see why not, but you should stay in 'ere, I'll take it out to 'em." Lily said "You don't have to-" Hagrid interrupted, saying "I's alrigh' Lily, I don' mind. Yer a very kind young lady for thinkin' of 'em, but I won' have ye shiverin' again." Lily smiled and Hagrid said "Alrigh', the stew's ready," as he gave her a hearty bowl of stew and a piece of bread, he set himself a bowl aside, and poured some of the stew in Fang's food bowl, who gratefully walked over to his bowl and started eating. Lily giggled, and began eating her stew as well, and Hagrid filled two bowls with stew and gave them each a piece of bread, and took it outside.

Remus, who had sandy brown hair and kind, dark brown eyes, wore a fur-lined green coat and pants, black snow boots and a brown scarf, gloves and beanie hat. He and James had just built a fire, and suddenly a large figure approached them, and James said "Who goes there?" as he prepared his knife. As the figure got closer to them, however, James said coldly "Oh, it's you." The man said "Now don' ye give me any more sass there. The young lady asked if I could bring ye some of me stew. You shoul' thank her, or I wouldn't have done it." James said as Hagrid handed them both the bowls he was holding, "Oh, um, thanks." Remus said "Thank you very much, sir, we really appreciate it. And please thank her for us too." Hagrid smiled and said "Yer welcom', an' I'll do that."

Hagrid entered the hut again, and Lily was just about finished with her stew: She had almost forgotten how hungry she really was! Hagrid said as he sat down at the table, causing the table to shake a little, said "They said thanks: even the rude on' said it as well!" Lily smiled, and said "Hagrid, this stew was fantastic! Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Here," and she pulled out seventy galleons from her cloak pocket and laid them on the table. Hagrid said "There's no need fer that much-" "Yes there is, you've been so kind, and trust me, it's the least I can do. You see, I'm the Princess." Hagrid nearly choked on his stew, and he dabbed his face with his napkin before saying "Yer what? I should've-" Lily signaled him to pause "It's okay, I didn't expect for you to know. I actually didn't want to say anything for this very reason. I don't expect people to curtsey or bow or anything special, I just want to be treated as one of the people." Hagrid still looked surprised, but nodded, "So, wait, if yer the Princess of Gryffindor, tha' means that yer brother-" Lily nodded "Yes, he's the new king. It's my fault he ran away. That's why I've got to find him, and I need to convince the people that he's not a bad omen, and he's not dangerous. He would never hurt anyone." Hagrid smiled, and said "Yer very brave fer wantin' to do that, 'specially all on yer own. I would help ye, but I can' leave me shop unattended." Lily said "That's very kind of you, but I wouldn't ask you to abandon your business just to help me. I've got an idea, though," Lily thought for a moment, and said "Hagrid, I'd like to buy the items that the man who was just in here wanted to buy," Hagrid gladly obliged, and Lily put on her crimson cloak, and purchased the items. After giving Hagrid a hug, and petting Fang on the head, said goodbye, and headed out the door.

"Oh come off it Moony!" James said, and Remus looked at him furiously as he continued to lecture him, "Prongs, you have got to stop being so pig-headed! Sometimes I just don't understand you!" A voice behind them said "He's right, you know. You could be a lot less rude." The boys both jumped at the voice "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the voice came closer until they had a good view of her: it was the red-headed girl. James said "Oh, and you're Miss Perfect, eh red-head?" The girl glared at him, as did Remus, and the girl looked to Remus, and said "Oh! It's you! I ran into in the village the other day, literally!" Remus said "That's right! I've got the bump to prove it too!" he chuckled, and the girl said "Sorry about that…" Remus said "No no, it's quite alright." The girl said "Thank you for being so understanding, I'm Lily," she said as she shook hands with Remus, and he said "I'm Remus, and this is my brother, James." James said sarcastically "Pleasure," Lily said "It's hard to believe that this pig is your brother." Remus chuckled and James said "Hey! I resent that!" Lily smiled and Remus said "Well now that we all know each other, what can we do for you?" Lily said "First, I have a question: James, when you were talking to Hagrid, you said you got blown off course by a snowstorm, which direction did it come from? And did it sort of pop out of nowhere? Or is it a typical occurrence in that area?" James said "So many questions! But yes, it did pop out of nowhere, as for the direction, it was North I believe. Now goodbye." Remus kicked James's foot and said "Pardon his rudeness, but why do you ask?" Lily said "I know how to stop this weather. I need your help to make it happen though. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to find my brother." Remus and James looked at each other questioningly, and James asked "And what does your brother have to do with this interesting weather pattern?" Lily sighed as she sat down between them, and said "You see, my brother has magic. He accidentally revealed it at the coronation ball last night, and it was all my fault. I need to bring him back to Gryffindor, and get him to stop this winter before the people freeze." Remus and James looked at her wide-eyed, and she said "Are you guys afraid of magic? I can understand of course if you are, most everyone is around here-" Remus interrupted gently and said "No, we're not, we're just surprised that there was someone else with magic out there." Lily looked at them questioningly as she said "Someone else…?"

Remus and James exchanged glances, and said "We'll show you, but please don't be afraid," Lily nodded slowly, and Remus and James changed into their animal forms: Remus a medium-sized grey wolf, and James a dark brown stag. Lily gasped, and looked at them in awe as she said "YOU have magical powers too?" Remus and James changed back into their human forms, and James said "Yes, but it's not what you think," Remus nodded "We were cursed when we were kids when our parents broke their promise to a dark wizard. They were killed shortly after, so we've been on our own, hiding our magical forms for years. No human has ever seen our animal forms before, so we ask you to not tell a soul." Lily nodded and said "Of course, I promise." Remus smiled, and Lily smiled back, and asked "So, does this mean you can help me?" as she looked at them pleadingly with her emerald eyes. Remus said "Of course we will." Lily said "Oh thank youthankyouthankyou!" as she hugged Remus, who, when she let go, blushed as he said "No problem," and James said "We leave at dawn." Lily said as she threw the sack of climbing supplies at his stomach "I think it'd be best if we leave now."


	9. Chapter 9

_Five minutes later…_

It was Remus's turn to put on the reins, so he was now in his wolf-form while James and Lily sat in the sled, which was made of pine wood and had a nice, shiny finish. Lily had just put her feet up on it to get comfortable, when James snapped at her, saying "Hey! Don't do that! You'll ruin the shine of it, and we just finished off the payment for it last week!" Lily said sheepishly "Oh! Sorry, it's a bit of a habit," James said "Were you raised on a farm or something?" Lily looked at him irritably and said "No! I was raised in a castle, actually" James looked surprised, and asked "A castle? You're royalty?" Lily said with a slight glare "Don't look so surprised! Yes I'm the Princess of Gryffindor." Remus looked back for a moment, and James said "So that would make your brother the King?" Lily nodded and said "Yes, that's part of the reason why I've got to find him." James nodded, and asked "So why did your brother run away in the first place?" Lily sighed as she said "Well, it's all my fault. I wanted his blessing for my marriage to Severus of the Slytherin Isles, and I just met him that morning, which I guess shocked him, so Siri wouldn't bless it-" James interrupted her and looked at her questioningly as he asked "Wait: You wanted to marry someone you JUST MET THAT DAY? Are you mad?" Lily frowned and said "That's what he said too, and I know it sounds crazy, but haven't you heard of 'love at first sight'? I believe in it, as does Severus. But anyways-" James interrupted again, saying loudly "How can you love him? You barely even know him!" Lily said "Oh shut up! I love him, and he loves me, and that's the end of it. Anyways, Siri and I got into a fight, and I asked him why he shut me, as well as our parents, out for so many years, and he accidentally revealed his powers after I accidentally took his glove off. Now the people are frightened, and I want to set things right." She finished and looked sad as she said "I sure hope he's okay." James looked at her, and his face softened a bit as he said "You still care about him. Even though he shut you out for so long?" Lily nodded and said "Of course! Wouldn't you do the same if Remus shut you out? Although I couldn't imagine him doing that: He's too sweet," James was about to answer when suddenly Remus slowed to a stop, and James asked "Moony, what-" but then he heard it too, and Lily was about to ask "Wha-" but James put his gloved hand over her mouth. She glared at him for a moment, but then realized that something must be wrong, and James shouted after looking behind them "RUN MOONY!"

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, and James said "Mountain Lions!" Lily said "And I take it they aren't friends of yours?" James said "Do they look like our friends to you?" as he was kicking one off the sled, and Lily said "I suppose not, but a pig like you might smell good to them!" James glared at her, but then he got bitten on the pants leg and pulled off the sled! Lily gasped, and said "Remus! Don't go too fast, James is in trouble!" Remus nodded, and Lily dug through the back of the sled until she found a copper kettle, which she used to wallop the lion on the head until it let go of James. As she pulled James back on the sled, James said "Er, thanks," as he readjusted his glasses, and Lily said "No problem." She gasped as she tugged on James's shirt sleeve and pointed ahead: There was a cliff up ahead, and they were about to fall off it. James said "Moony! Keep going, I'm throwing Lily on your back!" Lily said "Wait, what?" as James picked her up and threw her onto Remus's back. Lily said as she gripped on to Remus's thick fur for dear life, "Wait, James what about you?" James said "Don't worry, I've got a plan." Lily threw her arms around Remus's neck as she prepared herself for the jump. Remus leaped across to the other side gracefully, and Lily said "Good job, are you okay?" Remus nodded and they both watched as James turned into his deer form and leaped to where they were, not as gracefully however and almost fell off the cliff. Lily and Remus (now in his human form) ran over to help him up before he fell, and he turned into his human form as well once he was safe. He quickly peered over the edge in horror as the sled smashed into bits, and Remus and Lily winced.

Lily stood there quietly for a moment as she said "I'm really sorry, guys. I can understand if you don't want to help me anymore, I can continue from here. Thank you for all that you've done, I will never forget it. Your kindness shall be repaid: I will get you a new sled once I get back." She walked away into the forest, and Remus said "Are you done pouting yet?" James said "We just paid it off, too! I knew we never should have agreed to help her. She's nothing but trouble." Remus said "James, in the whole scheme of things, is a large piece of wood really that important? That girl- The PRINCESS I might add- helped us, the least we can do is repay her, and she said she would get you a new one, with or without our help." James sighed as he said "Let's go find her; she won't be able to repay us if she's dead, which she will be without us." Remus shook his head as he smiled and followed James into the woods. "Lily!" he called as he saw her red cloaked-form ahead of them. She turned around and said "I thought you wouldn't want to help me anymore!" James said "Well who knows when you'll repay us if you continue on your own!" Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled as she said "Well, thanks." Remus smiled and said "It's the least we can do, you did pretty much save us from starving, and you got us the climbing supplies we needed, so thanks yourself!" Lily grinned, and they continued walking.

They walked well into the afternoon, and when they reached a clearing, they all stopped to gaze upon the beautiful wintery wonderland. There was a sparkling coat of snow on the ground, and there was a small waterfall there that had been frozen solid, and all the trees had crystalized branches. They walked slowly through the area, and Lily said "It's gorgeous here," as Remus nodded and James looked at her, and said "Yeah." He stared at her and for the first time since they had met, he realized that she was beautiful: Her fiery red hair flowed down to her mid-back, and her stunning emerald eyes glittered as she looked around. Once he realized he was staring, he quickly looked away, not knowing that Remus had seen it, and smiled as he knew what was going on. Lily was just about to say more, but then they heard a voice saying "Yeah, it is beautiful here isn't it? But it could use some color…"


	10. Chapter 10

They all stopped and looked around, and the voice continued, saying "Maybe some pink? Nah, how about blue? Nuh-uh, there's already lots of blues, hmm, yellow! Ew, no yellow in snow is yucky!" it chuckled, and sounded close to the three of them. Lily turned around, and screamed as she saw what looked like a short ghost! She accidentally kicked it's head off, which was flung at Remus, who yelped when he unintentionally caught it in his hands, and quickly tossed it to James, who held it for a second and the head said "Please don't toss me! I'm getting dizzy!" James said "Whoa!" as he quickly tossed it back to Lily, who freaked out for a moment, but then realized after looking at the small body (which was walking around aimlessly looking for its head), it was just a snowman. She giggled as she put the head back on "Sorry about that, I thought you were a ghost for a minute there!" The little snowman said "Aw it's okay, wait, what's a ghost?" Lily giggled again, and as she crouched down to his level, the little snowman said "Well let's restart here: Hi everyone! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" and held his twig arms outstretched. Lily gasped as she remembered why that sounded so familiar. Remus asked "What is it Lily?" She smiled tearfully as she grabbed Olaf and hugged him tightly "Olaf! I have missed you so!"

Olaf said "Yay a warm hug! Wait you missed me? I don't remember if we've met before," Lily smiled as she wiped her tears with her gloved hands, and James and Remus looked confused. Lily explained to them "When my brother and I were kids, we used to build Olaf," Remus and James nodded and smiled at the little snowman, and Lily said "Hmm, but there's something missing..." She dug through the bag of supplies they managed to salvage from the sled before it was destroyed. "Aha!" she said as she pulled a carrot out of the bag, and Olaf said to Remus and James "I don't remember being built by her, but she gives a really nice warm hug!" Lily said "Hold still and close your eyes, Olaf!" and Olaf said "Why?" but did as he was asked and Lily said as she stuck the carrot right where his nose should go, "Now you can look!" Olaf opened his eyes and said "What happen-Ohhh! I have a nose! I love it! Thank you, um, what did you say your name was again?" Lily giggled and said "You're welcome, and we didn't introduce ourselves: I'm Lily. This is Remus and this is James." Olaf said "Oh! Hi Lily! Hi Rames! Hi Jemus!" Lily fell over laughing, and Remus and James stared at the slightly disproportioned snowman, and Remus said as he tried not to laugh "No no no, I'm Remus, he is James." Olaf said "Yeah! Rames and Jemus!" Remus slapped himself in the forehead, and James chuckled "We'll have to let that go for now, Moony." Olaf said "Who's Moony?" James said "Oh, that's my nickname for him" Olaf looked confused "So is he Rames or Moony?" James and Remus groaned in frustration as Lily continued laughing, and Olaf said "I'll just call you James and Remus okay? I know you said Jemus and Rames, but I like James and Remus better." James and Remus looked bewildered, and Lily said as she maintained her composure "Olaf, did Siri build you?" Olaf nodded and said "Yeah, why?" Lily said "Do you know where he is?" Olaf again nodded, and said "Yeah, why?" Lily asked "Can you take us to him?" Olaf said "Yeah! Follow me!" Lily grinned as Olaf ran, and Lily said to the guys "You heard the snowman! Come on!" Remus and James followed her as she ran to catch up with Olaf.

They were walking through a path of pointy icicles, through which all of them had to duck and dive their way through. They were about halfway through, when James asked "So, Lily, how were you going to get your brother to call off this winter exactly?" Lily said "I'm going to talk to him." James looked at her as if she was crazy as he said "That's it?" Remus shot him a look as if to say "Don't push it." Lily said as she turned to him, her fiery hair swishing behind her as she did so, "Look, I know it sounds lousy but I've got to try. It's not like he did this on purpose! He was scared: As he ran across the water it froze, which in turn caused Gryffindor to freeze as well. I'm sure that we can figure this out together." With that said, she confidently turned around, and helped to put Olaf back together for the fifth time from getting poked through the head by an icicle. They all continued walking until they were out of the icicle path and reached a very steep mountain cliff.

Sirius had woken up from his slumber, and realized that he had slept for nearly a whole day! He jumped out of bed, and washed his face before he used a combination of magic powers to create his outfit for the day: It was a black uniform similar to his coronation outfit, with gold buttons with rubies in them, and a small red cape. He left his hair down in its dark brown slight waves that reached to his shoulders. He then realized how hungry he was, so he turned into his animal form, which was a scruffy-looking black dog, as he ran out of his palace and went to find some food. As dogs have a very keen sense of smell, he used his nose to sniff out some food, which led him into the woods near the palace, where he found a few apple trees. He turned into a human and picked off a branch of the light green apples, and then turned into a dog again and carried the branch in his mouth carefully back to the palace. When he arrived back inside, he turned back into a human and put the apples in his kitchen, and ate a couple. Once he was finished, he decided to walk to his living room and curl up by the fireplace as a dog. He couldn't sleep though; all he could think about is how Lily and the people of Gryffindor were doing. What was Lily doing at that very moment?

Lily was trying to climb the steep cliff that led to where Olaf said Sirius was, while Olaf had wandered off, and James and Remus were trying to convince Lily to come back down. "Lily, I know you want to find your brother, but that's not safe, and you have no climbing experience!" Remus said worriedly, and James was watching with a slight smile as she slowly climbed her way up, and he said "I wouldn't step there, or there…" Lily said, sounding exasperated, "Will you two stop fussing? I'm trying to concentrate here!" She hadn't gotten very far, when Olaf ran to them, saying "Hey guys! Guess what I found! A bridge! Follow me!" Lily smiled as she said "Woohoo! Hey one of you catch me!" as she fell and James caught her in his arms. She said "Thank you!" as he put her down and looked after her, somewhat adoringly, and he didn't notice the slight blush in her cheeks as she walked away. James was staring after her, and put his hand through his jet-black hair (something he often did when he was nervous) when Remus came up behind him quietly "It seems I'm not the only one the love bug has bitten on the arse," as he smirked and followed Lily and Olaf. James hissed at Remus "Shut it Moony."

Lily had just reached the other side of the bridge and made her way to the palace, and they all stopped and stared at the grand beauty of it: it was breathtaking, and made completely of ice. Remus whistled, and James said "This is seriously cool," as he chuckled at the puns he just made, and Remus and Lily looked at him with a slight smile. Lily said after a moment "I think it'd be best if you guys waited out here." Remus and James said "WHAT?" in unison, and Lily said "Well Siri might not be fond of me bringing two strangers in, and plus the last time I introduced him to a guy, he sort of freaked out and caused a weather change." Olaf grinned and said "Later guys!" Lily grabbed Olaf's twig hand and said "No, Olaf you should stay out here with James and Remus. Just give me a few minutes, guys. Please?" They all nodded reluctantly, and Olaf started counting down the seconds after she shut the doors behind her.

Sirius heard the doors open, and heard a feminine voice say "Siri? Hello?" he jolted up off the floor and into his human form once again. Lily was here? How? Why? He panicked, but then took a couple of deep breaths as he whispered to himself "All I've got to do is tell her that she must go back, and I belong here. That's good, yeah." He straightened out his uniform and walked out of the living room to the foyer.

Lily gazed in awe of where she was: There was a huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, the walls were decorated with snowflake patterns, and there was a beautiful staircase leading to upstairs. She slipped and slid on the icy floor as she made her way to the staircase, and she heard a man's voice, saying as it chuckled "You never were very good at ice skating." Lily gasped as she looked to the top of the staircase and saw her brother "Siri! You look so, um, relaxed! It suits you, and this place is, just incredible!" Sirius chuckled again as he said "I never realized I could do so much with my powers." Lily smiled and said "Look, Siri, I startled you with the whole blessing-my-marriage thing, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have sprang it on you right then, I was just so excited and-" Sirius noticed her trying to climb the stairs, and said "Lily, its fine. You can marry him, but you must leave, now. I'm not safe. Just please go." Lily looked hurt as she paused on the stairs, and said "But, Siri, your people need you, I need you!" Sirius looked hurt as he told her wearily "No, Lily. The people don't want me to rule them now that they know the truth about me." Lily was about to object when Olaf burst through the doors, and said "I waited a few minutes!" Sirius was frightened for a moment as he said "Who is that?" Olaf walked closer to where Lily was, and he said "Don't you remember? You built me yesterday, silly!" as he chuckled, and Sirius said, sounding amazed "Olaf, you're, um, alive?" Olaf looked at his twig arms and looked up at him questioningly as he said "I think so…Am I alive, Lily?" Lily giggled as she said "Yes, you are Olaf. See Siri? Your powers are good! You built Olaf; a wonderful memory from our youth. We were best friends so long ago; we can be like that again. I want us to be like that again." Sirius looked at her with a small smile, hope in his silver eyes, but then it turned to sadness and his smile turned into a frown as he remembered the fateful night that started it all: *"Lily! Slow down!" *cradles an unconscious Lily in his arms "What have I done?" as tears stream down his face* "Mother! Father! Help!"* He shuddered and said "No, Lily, it's time for you to go home." Lily said "Wait! Siri, you don't need to hide your powers anymore, I'm not afraid of you!"


	11. Chapter 11

_A day ago back in Griffindor… _

Prince Severus paced slowly back and forth in the foyer of the Gryffindor palace as he thought to himself 'Lily has been missing for nearly two days! Her horse arrived without her earlier this afternoon; could this mean that she was in trouble? Is she alive? But wait, this is what I wanted: I came here for the sole purpose of getting rid of the new king and his sister and taking my place as king, but I did not expect to fall in love with Lily. The job's half done now that her brother is gone, but where was she?' His thoughts were interrupted by the Duke of Rastleton, who had been assisting him in his takeover of Gryffindor. "Prince Severus, now that we're rid of both the monster and his sister, shall we proceed with our plan?" asked the Duke, and Severus replied "No we shall not: The princess has not returned, therefore we must wait until she comes back so I can marry her and then become King. Only then will you receive your part in the deal do I make myself clear?" The Duke gulped at the harshness in Severus's voice, and dared not to say more except for "Y-yes, your highness." Severus said "Although I am concerned for the Princess's safety, so I have decided to take a small army and find her myself." The Duke nodded and said "A-and, what shall I do?" Severus said "You will stay here, but your guards may join me on my quest, and perhaps they should prepare themselves in case I happen to find King Sirius on my way, that way I may finish the job and kill him." The Duke's eyes widened, but nodded and said "Very well, y-your majesty." Severus demanded Dumbledore to fetch him a horse and sent the Duke to put together a small army for him to take with him. Severus now hoped to kill Sirius without Lily's knowledge, and also hoped that Lily was alright.

_Back to where we left off… _

"Siri! Don't run away again! Stop shutting me out! We can get through this together!" Lily cried as she followed him to the living room, and she saw him looking out from his balcony, holding on to the railing. His head was bowed down, and he said quietly "Lily, I belong here, I can be myself with my powers, and won't have to worry about scaring anyone or worse: hurting someone. You must go; it's the only way I can keep you safe." Lily frowned "Siri, you can be yourself in our kingdom. Who cares what anyone else thinks? With time the people will understand and accept you for who you are! They need you, especially now…" Sirius turned around, looking at her questioningly "Why now?" Lily bit her lip and said after a moment, "Siri, you need to stay calm when I tell you this, but Gryffindor, well, it's kind of in an eternal winter." Sirius's mouth dropped open, and the color drained from his face "N-no. Oh god, the people will surely hate me now, I'm so stupid to think I could run away and everything would be fine," Lily said "No, this is not your fault, it was an accident!" Sirius replied "Accident or not, Lily I don't know how to reverse it!" Lily said with a small smile "We will fix it, together." Sirius said "No Lily, I'm not going back, I'll just make it worse." Lily said defiantly "I'm not leaving unless you come with me." Sirius looked at her angrily as a snow storm began to form around him, and said "Lily, as your older brother and your king I command you to leave at once!" Lily was furious now and as her emerald eyes flashed with anger, said loudly "You really think I'm going to listen to THAT? YOUR PEOPLE NEED YOU! I NEED YOU!" Sirius shouted as the storm grew stronger "GET OUT LILY!" Sirius was panicking now, and Lily noticed and shouted over the storm "SIRI!" Sirius shouted back "NOOO!" as he let go of his powers, causing the snow storm explode and strike Lily in the heart as it disappeared into the air. She clutched at her chest as it impacted her and fell to the ground. "LILY!" shouted James and Remus, who had seen the whole argument and rushed to her side.

Lily, who was unconscious for a second, groaned a little as she got up, with the help of Remus and James, "I'm okay, guys." She winced as she clutched her heart, and Remus asked "Are you sure you're alright?" Lily nodded, and James watched her with worry. Sirius was horrified at himself for once again hurting his sister, and said "Lily, you must go. I'm too dangerous." Lily said "No, Siri I'm not leaving you here!" Sirius said with sadness in his silver eyes "Than I'll have to make you leave," as he used his powers to create a giant ice dragon. Lily, James and Remus all looked up in a mixture of terror and wonder as it formed before their eyes. The dragon's tail coiled around them and took them to the entrance of the palace. Once they arrived outside the front doors, the dragon threw them out into the snow. Lily shivered as she stood up, and James rushed to her side and said "Lily, you're shaking like a leaf!" Lily said "N-no, I'm fine. Let's just g-get back to Gryffindor." James looked to the dragon as it left, and shouted at it "HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU GIANT CHICKEN! WHAT'S THE MATTER, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FINISH US OFF?" Remus and Lily looked incredulously at James, and the dragon flew to where they were. Its icy eyes bored into James's hazel ones, and before James could say anything more, the dragon swiped its icy claws at them, and Remus held onto Lily as they were thrown backwards. Remus then said sarcastically "Oh yes James, insulting the dragon will really help our situation!" James glared at his older brother as he dug through the supply sack they carried and said "Shut up Remus! I've got a plan." Remus said "Oh great, a plan to get us all killed?" James was about to retort when they all heard Olaf say "Hello! What's your name?" As the dragon watched the little snowman, Olaf continued "Hmmm, I'll call you…Spike! Hi Spike! I'm Olaf and I like warm-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was knocked into pieces by the dragon's claw, and Lily shouted "OLAF!" Olaf, whose body parts were scattered all around a nearby pine tree, said "Don't worry! Just go while I distract Spike!" Remus helped Lily up and asked "Can you run?" Lily said "Yeah, let's go." James said "Wait!" as he finally found the rope he was looking for, and climbed onto the dragon's back, and was almost thrown off as he reached the dragon's neck. Lily yelled at him "ARE YOU MAD?" James shouted back "NO, I'M BLOODY BRILLIANT ACTUALLY." Remus groaned and shouted "JAMES YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" But James didn't listen as he reached the dragon's head, and as the dragon tried to shake him off, he threw the rope around its mouth and tied it shut, and then tied the rope around to form a makeshift harness.

He said to Remus and Lily "Well, are you coming or not? Hop on!" Lily and Remus exchanged looks of disbelief, but headed toward the dragon and James. Lily then said "Oh, wait! Olaf!" as she ran to where Olaf was, who was struggling to put himself together. She quickly helped him put himself back together, and grabbed his twig hand as they ran to the dragon and hopped on between the spikes on its back. James and Remus talked while Lily helped Olaf, and agreed that they should take Lily to their family first to see if they could help her condition. As they started their flight, Lily asked loudly (to be audible over the wind that rushed past them as they flew) "Isn't Gryffindor that way?" Remus replied loudly "We're going to take you to our family; we think they can help you. You're not well Lily and you won't be able to make the journey back in your condition." Lily was going to object, but she knew he was right: She could feel herself getting colder by the minute, and her chest felt as if it had a ton of bricks weighing down on it. They continued flying until they reached a forested area, which still had some snow, but it was strangely warmer there. They all jumped off the dragon, and James said "Alright, you can go back now, thanks for the lift." Olaf waved to it "Bye Spike! Oh wait! I forgot to give you a hug!" but the dragon left, and Lily stood there, continuing to shiver. Remus and James suddenly gasped as they looked at her, and Lily said "W-what is it?" Remus said "Well, your hair, it's-" James said "It's turning white!" Lily said "N-no, I've always had this white streak in my hair, it's nothing," James said "No, really, half your hair is white! Look in the lake over there!" Lily walked over to the lake a short distance away and gasped: James was right! Half of her fiery locks were white! She said nothing, and Remus said "It's because your brother struck you accidentally with his powers, isn't it?" Lily nodded, and James said "That's why you need to see our family. We've seen them help with this sort of thing before."


	12. Chapter 12

Remus and James led the way through the somewhat dark yet warm forest as Lily and Olaf followed. Poor Lily was still shivering, and even though it felt warmer on the outside, she still felt bitterly cold on the inside. Olaf was distracted by all the greenery, and kept saying "Oooh look a pretty flower!" and "Ohhh look how big that tree is!" James looked back at Lily, and frowned as he saw her shivering and struggling to keep warm despite the warmer environment they were in, and slowed down to walk next to her. He put his hand through his hair again, and asked "Are you okay?" Lily nodded and said "Y-yeah, I'm fine." She smiled to show that she was alright, but it wasn't very convincing, and James said "We'll be there soon." They continued walking quietly for a little while, and then James said "So, um, Lily, you should probably know a little bit about our family before you meet them. They took us in and made us part of their family, really when we needed it most," Lily said with a small but genuine smile "Really? That's so sweet." James smiled and said "Yeah, they are wonderful, but I should warn you: They are very, uh, forceful. Not in the bad way, they are overwhelmingly, um, loving? And-" and he continued to ramble to correct himself, until Lily interrupted, saying "James," and he said "Yes?" "They sound like a very warm, caring family. I can't wait to meet them," she said as she smiled at him, and he smiled back. Remus watched the whole conversation, and smiled at them, but as he looked ahead his smile turned into a look of concern. He'd grown to love her as the little sister he never had, and James had fallen head over heels (or, in his case, hooves) in love with her, and hoped that his family could help her.

After a short while they reached a clearing, where there were many boulders scattered around. James and Remus smiled and walked right in saying "Hey everyone! We're back!" and started talking to each of the boulders, while Lily and Olaf looked at the two brothers as if they were crazy. Olaf whispered "Psst, Lily! They're crazy! I'll distract them while you run! Because I love you I insist you run. Right now. Really go before you catch their craziness!" Lily, who was too surprised at what she saw, didn't do as Olaf suggested, and said "Uh..James? Remus? You're talking to a bunch of-" but she didn't finish her sentence; the ground started shaking beneath their feet, and all the boulders were rolling to where Remus and James were. They all suddenly popped open to form little rock people, and one of them shouted "My babies are home!" Remus and James smiled got down to its level and said "Hi Bulda!" and hugged her. All of the rock people started telling them about the happenings and asking questions as Lily recognized what they were and said "Aww! They're Trolls!" She smiled as all the trolls stared at her and Olaf, and Bulda shouted "IT'S A GIRL!" and the trolls all shoved her to where James and Remus were, and Bulda asked "So which one of you is she with?" Remus blushed and pointed to James, and James said "Wait-" but they ignored him and Bulda said "Ohhhh my baby's growing up so fast! When did you two get engaged? When's the wedding?" Lily and James looked at each other and started sputtering "Uh, well I uh, you see," "Nonono, he is just um, uh, a-" while Olaf said "Yay they're engaged! Wait, you two are getting married?" and Lily said "No Olaf, James and I are just-" Bulda interrupted and said "I know! We'll have the wedding here!" James and Lily were whisked away immediately by the trolls: The females with Lily, the males with James. Lily was fitted with a mossy cape with flowers along the border of it, some colorful crystal necklaces, and a grassy-flower tiara. Bulda told Lily "You are a beautiful girl, and you have a good soul, I can tell, dear. You'll be good for him." Lily smiled and was about to explain their situation, but then the male trolls came in and had also fixed James up with a mossy, grass bordered cape and a tall grass crown. James was trying to explain their situation as well, but when he saw Lily he stopped talking, and looked at how beautiful she looked, and Lily blushed.

Soon the two were shoved in a hole in the ground so they could be at the level of the troll priest, and Remus stood behind the two, trying not to laugh while Olaf played with the troll children. The troll priest said "James, do you take this girl to be your trollfully wedded wife?" and James and Lily said in unison "Wait, what?" and Lily suddenly couldn't breathe, and fell over as James caught her, and said "Lily!" Remus and the trolls gasped and looked concerned, but then suddenly the troll king rolled up to them and said "There is strange magic happening here." Remus and James said gratefully "Grand Pabbie!" and Pabbie nodded to them, and had a grim look on his face as he said "Give her hand to me." James helped Lily up, who weakly gave Pabbie her hand with James's help. "Lily, your life is in grave danger. There is ice in your heart put there by your brother." Lily gasped, and Remus asked, "But, you can remove it, can't you?" Pabbie shook his head sadly, and said "No, I'm sorry. There is only one cure for this," Lily asked weakly "What is it?" Pabbie looked to her and said "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Lily murmured to herself "An act of true love…Severus. He n-needs to kiss me!" She fell back down as she lost her breath once again, this time the other half of her hair turning almost completely white: Only a few strands were still red. James and Remus gasped with the trolls, and James said "Moony, help us out of here," Remus nodded and did so quickly, and said "James, we'll take turns riding on each other: You can change into your stag form and we'll ride on your back. Then when we're halfway there, you two can ride on mine. We should take turns so one of us doesn't get too worn out, it's a rough journey, especially since we have to hurry," James nodded and said "Yeah, good plan. Let's go," Olaf said "Yay another journey! I'll slide next to you guys." James nodded and turned into his stag form and Remus sat on him, and then put Lily in front of him, so he could hold onto her as they rode, as she was in no condition to hold on by herself.

Remus held onto Lily tightly, trying to keep her warm, but she still shivered violently, and seemed to have trouble breathing. Remus frowned, and watched as Lily kept fading in and out of sleep, her normally sparkling emerald eyes growing a darker shade of blue each time she opened them. In a short time they reached the halfway point. James stopped and Remus picked up Lily bridal-style, while James transformed back into a human. Remus handed Lily carefully to James, and transformed into his wolf form. James sat on Remus with Lily in his arms, and James wrapped his scarf around Remus's neck to make a makeshift collar so he could hold on to him as they rode. Olaf asked, looking concerned "Do you think she's gonna be okay?" James looked at her, her lips now slightly blue, and her beautiful face contorted in discomfort in her sleep and he frowned and told Olaf honestly "I really hope so, Olaf." Olaf frowned himself, and said "We've gotta hurry, then." James nodded and after he put his beanie hat on Lily's head, (at which Lily gave him a small smile that he didn't notice) he said "Let's go, Moony." With that, they were off.

_Back to a few hours ago…_

Sirius stood in the grand foyer, tears in his silver eyes that wouldn't fall: He just hurt his sister again. How could he be so careless once again with his powers? Yes she was stubborn, but she had always been like that, and he should have been more in control of his powers. That's why he was trapped in his room for years, after all! His lack of control over his powers also caused Gryffindor to freeze! How could he possibly save his people now? He started pacing back and forth, and kept chanting to himself "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel!" but the longer he panicked, the more icy spikes grew from the walls, and enchanted fires broke out on the icy floor.

_Outside his palace… _

"Alright, when we get to the doors of the ice palace, get into position to attack." Severus said to his small army of men as they followed him across the bridge. They were stopped in their tracks when a giant ice dragon had flown in, and stopped in front of them, roaring. As the icy beast roared, a blue fire came from its mouth, and the men had to roll out of the way. Severus noticed out of the corner of his eye that the Duke's two men had snuck around the dragon and went into the castle. Severus knew what they were going to do, so he dodged the dragon's fiery breath and used his sword to cut off the dragon's right leg, causing the dragon to topple over and roll off into the gap underneath the ice bridge. Severus ran in after the Duke's men, and when he came in, he saw Sirius trapping both of the men in an ice spike prison. Severus drew his sword once again, and pointed it to Sirius's throat, and asked "Where is Lily, you monster?" Sirius, who didn't expect Severus to be there, said "I don't know!" Severus said "Are you telling the truth, or are you too ashamed to admit you killed her with your own sorcery?" Sirius made a sword of ice, and used it to get Severus's away from his neck. "How dare you think that I would kill my own sister!" Sirius exclaimed as Severus and Sirius clashed their swords. The two were now in a sword fight in which Sirius slashed Severus on the cheek, while Severus slashed Sirius on the leg. In the midst of the battle, Sirius noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the men he had trapped in the icy prison had a crossbow pointed straight at him! He narrowly avoided Severus's swipe, and threw a fireball at the crossbow that the man held, burning it as the man quickly dropped it. Severus took Sirius's moment of distraction, and knocked Sirius's sword out of his hand, and once again held his sword at Sirius's neck. Severus said mockingly "I could kill you this way, you know. It'd save you from the torture I have waiting for you back in Gryffindor. But lucky for you, I shall wait, and relish that moment when it comes." With that, he conked out Sirius with the handle of his sword, and freed the two men from their prison as he said "You two will carry him back to Gryffindor. I will be watching you very closely to ensure that I will be the only one to rid Gryffindor of this monster, and not let that incompetent rat of a man take the credit for it. Is that clear?" The two men nodded and picked up the unconscious Sirius as the group headed back to Gryffindor.


	13. Chapter 13

_Back to where we were before our flashback to a few hours prior…_

Olaf had slid next to them as Remus carried James and Lily as fast as he could back to Gryffindor. Lily had still been fading in an out of consciousness, and James had been holding onto Lily tightly, rubbing her shoulder with his free hand to keep her warm, but it did no good: her hair had turned pure white before his very eyes. Suddenly he noticed up ahead with relief (and sadness) that they were approaching Gryffindor. Olaf said "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" as he started sliding out of control, and was headed for the village. James said "Alright! Try not to-" but he didn't finish his sentence: Olaf had run right into a woman and said "Oh I'm sorry, hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm-" and the woman screeched "AHHH! IT'S ALIVE!" James shook his head and chuckled softly, and Remus slowed down as they reached the palace gates. James saw the guards and yelled to them "The princess needs help!" The guards rushed to open the gates, and a few rushed inside to tell the staff. James got off of Remus's back, and Remus followed in his wolf form as James carried Lily bridal-style to the front doors of the castle. Lily asked "Are y-you two g-gonna be okay?" James offered her a small smile, and was touched that she cared about them even though she was the one who needed to be worried about. He said quietly "Don't worry about us, Princess." The doors burst open and Mrs. Pomfrey and Mrs. McGonagall exclaimed "Princess Lily!" and rushed over to her as James set her down, and the two older women helped her to walk inside. "What happened? I knew you shouldn't have gone out there, especially on your own!" "Child, you're shivering!" both women fussed over her, and just before the doors closed, Lily looked back at James and Remus, and mouthed to them "thanks, guys" with a small smile. James watched her go, his hazel eyes looking sadly after her as the doors closed in front of him. Remus, still in his wolf form, whimpered sadly, and James sighed as he said "Let's go, Moony." The two walked away slowly, already missing the spunky red-head they had met only three days ago.

_In the dungeons of Gryffindor castle…_

Sirius awoke with a small bump on the back of his head, and as he rubbed it and winced, he realized how dark it was. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself as he stood up, but as he went to look out the window, he realized that his hands and legs were shackled! "Bugger!" he muttered to himself, then he looked out the window, and what he saw made his heart stop for a moment. Lily was right: Gryffindor was indeed in the midst of an eternal winter! A few seconds later Prince Severus walked in, looking very smug as he approached Sirius. He said "Well well well, I see that you're admiring your handiwork. You did a good job of changing the season; however your time…is up." Severus paced around the room, and Sirius said "I don't know how to change it back. I didn't change it intentionally in the first place you greasy-haired twat. How my sister could love you-"Severus cut him off as he said "Your sister has a kind heart, perhaps too kind for her own good. She will continue to love me because after your unfortunate and untimely death, I will be there to comfort her. She will have no idea that I was the one who killed you." Sirius lunged at Severus, but couldn't quite reach him due to the shackles, and said "Why you sick, twisted-" Severus interrupted him, saying "Ah ah ah, name calling will get you nowhere." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door "Prince Severus?" a guard asked, sounding slightly out of breath; Severus said curtly "What is it?" the guard said "It's Princess Lily, she's returned. She doesn't look well-" Severus interrupted and said irritably "That's enough. I will be there shortly." Sirius gasped and said softly "Lily," Severus said "It appears I have other matters to attend to, but I will be back soon to finish what I started." He left, leaving Sirius feeling beside himself with dismay: knowing that he could have gravely hurt his sister, and he would never even get the chance to apologize and be the brother he always wanted to be. But part of him tried to think about how he could escape and set things right with Gryffindor, as well as his sister.

_Back to Lily…_

"W-where is Prince S-severus?" Lily said as she shivered as Mrs. Pomfrey ushered her to her bedroom. "He's on his way, Princess Lily. Don't worry; let's just get you warm again!" She said "You should take a hot bath and go to bed-" but Lily interrupted "N-no, n-not until I see Severus. I-it's really important." Mrs. Pomfrey nodded hesitantly and helped Lily to sit down on the comfy chair next to her fireplace, where she started a fire. "I will bring you some hot cocoa in a short while so you have time to talk to Prince Severus, milady." Lily offered her a small smile, saying "T-thank you." Mrs. Pomfrey smiled back, and went out of the room. Lily put her hands towards the fire to warm herself, which helped a little.. After a couple of minutes, there was a knock on her door, and Lily said "Come in." Severus entered, and said "Lily! I'm relieved that you have come back, but what happened to you? Your hair is as white as the snow that covers your country! Are you alright?" Lily said "W-well, Severus, my brother accidentally struck me with his p-powers when I got to his ice palace to talk to him, a-and a couple of my new friends b-brought me back h-here. I need an act of true love to s-s-save me." Severus said "And I take it that I need to perform the act of true love: a true love's kiss perhaps?" Lily nodded, and Severus said "In that case," and Lily and Severus kissed, a short yet tender kiss. As they parted, Severus looked at Lily and she hadn't changed at all: Her hair was still pure white, and eyes still a dark shade of blue. Lily gasped and said "I-it didn't w-work!" Severus looked slightly hurt as he asked "Have you fallen in love with someone else?" Lily said "N-no, I mean I met these two guys who helped me on my journey, b-but-" then she stopped as she realized that she had fallen in love: with James. He was handsome, and though a bit of an arse at times, he was sweet: he worried about her, and took care of her. "James," she whispered "James?" Severus repeated, and Lily looked to Severus, and said "Severus, I'm s-sorry, but I am in love with someone else." Severus's heart turned colder, and chuckled as he said "Oh Lily, if only I were in the position to let you go." Lily looked at him questioningly and asked "W-what do you mean?" Severus said as he sighed "Lily it seems that you have no choice: we shall be married this evening." Lily looked at him angrily, and said "Severus, you c-can't tell me what to do." Severus grinned cruelly and said "Oh but I can: You see, I have your brother trapped in the dungeons as we speak." Lily gasped "N-n-no! Let him go!" Severus continued "Oh but I can't do that, you see, later today I have arranged to kill him." Lily gasped once again, and lunged at Severus, but fell to the floor, and said "Y-you can't!" Severus said "Yes I can, and I will, unless you go through with the marriage. If you decide to marry me, than I will spare his life. If you decide not to, he will be killed tonight." Lily didn't speak for a minute, and then said softly, "I won't be able to marry you, Severus: I will be dead by the time we are to be wed." Severus said "Well in that case we will have to marry soon, won't we? My offer still stands: Marry me, and his life is spared. Don't marry me, and you both shall die." Lily looked at him furiously and said "Fine: I will marry you. After we are wed, I will see my brother one last time, and then you will let him go back to his ice palace; he never wanted to leave it in the first place." Severus grinned smugly, and said "As you wish, we shall be married in two hours' time. That should give you plenty of time to prepare." He walked out of the room, with Lily glaring at him as he left. She sat up, and pulled her crimson cape closer around her as she cried herself to sleep on the carpeted floor.

James and Remus, who had just turned back into his human form, walked slowly and silently through the snow, leaving the village. As they reached a hilltop overlooking the town, Remus looked at the castle, and then back at James. He realized he can't just let James leave the best thing that's ever happened to him. He knew how James felt about Lily, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself. He sighed and ran after James, and when he caught up with him, he said firmly "James." James looked to Remus, who noticed the pain of leaving Lily behind still in his hazel eyes. James asked testily "What is it Moony?" Remus asked him "Are you just going to leave and forget what happened over the past three days?" James snapped "Yeah, so what? We helped the princess, now she's with her Prince Charming. We're not needed anymore." Remus said to him simply, "You love her." James looked surprised for a moment, and didn't say anything as he tried to walk past Remus, but Remus put his hand in front of James, asking him "If you love her, you should go tell her how you feel. I've seen the way you look at her, James." James said "She doesn't love me." Remus asked "How do you know?" James was about to reply, but suddenly, a wind from behind them caught them by surprise, forcing them to look where it came from: It was from Gryffindor, where a huge cloud was forming over the castle. James said worriedly "Lily! She's in trouble!" and the two young men headed back to the village.

_In the dungeons…_

Sirius decided to make a run for it: If he could just get back to his ice palace, he could figure out a way to end this winter, and eventually a way to send Prince Severus back to the Slytherin Isles. He tried pulling on the shackles for a while to no avail, but then he got an idea: Maybe if he were to concentrate his ice powers into the shackles, they would snap apart! He focused only on the shackles, and froze them solid and with two yanks he was able to snap the ones over his hands off! He then used his ice magic once again to freeze off the shackles on his legs. He suddenly heard Severus talking to some guards a short distance from his door, and panicked, but figured out that he could use his fire magic combined with his ice magic to blow a hole in the prison wall, which he did quickly and jumped into the snow below. Severus walked in with the guards, and realized that Sirius had escaped. He snapped at the guards "Seal off all the entrances quickly, before the monster gets away!" Sirius had unintentionally caused a powerful snowstorm all across Gryffindor, which made him panic even more.

_In Lily's room…_

Lily had awoken abruptly as she heard the knob on the door being twisted and clicked. She was unable to get up, and asked faintly "W-who is it?" The door opened finally, and in came Olaf.


	14. Chapter 14

_In the hallway…_

Mrs. Pomfrey was just about to bring Lily her hot chocolate, but suddenly a little white figure came out of the room next to Lily's. He saw Mrs. Pomfrey, who gasped, and said "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" as he held his arms up for a hug. Mrs. Pomfrey screamed and dropped the hot chocolate mug, which broke as she ran away, shouting "A GHOST! THERE'S A GHOST!" Olaf said as he sighed and put his arms down "No one around here likes warm hugs…" He saw another door, however and reached to open it with his twig hand, which was difficult due to his height, but he managed.

Olaf walked into the room happily, and said "Ohh what's in here?" As he walked further into the room, he saw the fireplace and said as he approached the fire "Whoa! So this is heat! I love it! Whoa! But don't touch it!" as he almost set his twig arm on fire. When he looked away, he gasped as he saw Lily on the floor, and said "Lily! Are you okay?" She nodded, and he helped her to stand up and walk closer to the fire. As he helped her sit down she said "T-thank you, Olaf." He asked "So, where's Severus? Did he kiss you yet?" Lily sighed and said "W-we kissed, but it d-didn't work." Olaf gasped and asked "We've gotta find an act of true love to save you!" Lily said as tears filled her eyes "O-olaf, I c-can't. I'm to marry Severus in a couple of hours, and if I don't, h-he will kill Siri." Olaf said "Wait if Severus isn't your true love, that means that you'll die." Lily nodded as the tears fell from her dark blue eyes. Olaf frowned and said "Aw Lily, don't cry!" as he came over and hugged her, and when he pulled away, he said "Don't worry, we will find an act of true love to save you. I won't leave until we figure it out." Lily said "H-how? James is gone, and I'll never get to tell him how I feel." She suddenly gasped and said "Olaf! Y-you're melting!" as his face slowly started to melt, and he said as he smiled at her lopsidedly "Some people are worth melting for." Lily smiled at him, and suddenly the window swung open, and a rush of cold air swooped in, causing Lily to shiver violently again. Olaf gasped and said "I got it!" as he ran to the window, and just as he was about to close it, he saw two figures running in the distance, and as he watched them for a minute, he realized it was Remus and James! "Lily! I see Remus and James! They're coming back!" Lily gasped excitedly, and said "O-olaf, you've g-gotta help me get to t-them!" as she tried to get up, and Olaf said "Nonono you need to stay by the fire!" Lily said "O-olaf, my t-time is running out. I've got to kiss J-james before I f-freeze to death." Olaf ran over to her again, and was about to say something, when they noticed the room start to freeze, starting at the ceiling. Olaf said "On second-thought maybe we should go find the guys."

He helped Lily up and helped her to the door, but then the two tried to open it, but realized the door had been frozen shut! Olaf said "We'll have to jump out the window." Lily nodded, and they walked quickly to her large window, and opened it. They stood in the window, and looked down: they were going to have to slide down the roof and into the snow. Lily pulled her cape tighter around her, and Olaf took her hand and said "Let's jump!" and they leapt from the window, the wind blowing furiously around them, as they slid down the roof and into a snow bank on the ground. The wind blew with so much force that poor Olaf got swept away in it as he fell from the window. He shouted to Lily "Keep going! Don't worry about me!" Lily pressed on, hoping that she could reach James in time, especially since she could barely walk or see in this weather.

Remus and James ran as quickly as they could into the powerful storm, and James was frantic about Lily getting caught in the storm so much so that he didn't see the ice-coated lake crack beneath him. As he was about to fall through into the below-freezing water, Remus, who had been trying to keep up, shoved his younger brother ahead of him, and fell into the water in his place. James fell to the icy ground, and as he looked back, he didn't see Remus anywhere. His heart pounded in his chest, he yelled "REMUS!" And he crawled over to the hole in the ice, and dipped his arm in, desperately trying to reach for Remus, and thankfully Remus had caught his hand, so James pulled him to safety. Remus coughed up water, and James hugged him and shouted at him "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN." Remus smiled, and then shoved his brother out of the hug, saying loudly as he shivered "G-GO TO HER Y-YOU T-TWIT." James smiled, and got up carefully and continued to run across the ice. James ran, the wind tugging and pulling on his clothes, and he shouted into it "LILY?"

Across the lake, Lily had been walking slowly, trying not to be blown away by the wind that whipped around her. It was relentless, and kept pulling and pushing her around, which wasn't that hard to do in the first place as she was so weak. She shouted into the wind "JAMES?" As she pressed on, she noticed her fingers starting to turn blue, and she held her hands together, and said loudly once again "James!"

After Sirius landed in the snow, he had been trying desperately to find his way across the iced-over lake to get back to his ice palace. He couldn't believe how fiercely the wind whipped around him, and it was all his fault. Suddenly, he heard behind him a sword unsheathe, and a voice said "Running away isn't going to solve your problems, I thought by now you understood that." Sirius turned around to face Severus, and dodged his strike with his sword. Sirius said, with much fear in his silver eyes "Let me go, Severus. Just please take care of my sister, and if I know you can do that, I will leave you both be. Forever." Severus chuckled darkly, and said "Oh, your majesty didn't I tell you? I saw your sister, and she was not well. She said you struck her with your powers, and died moments later in my arms. You killed her." Sirius's face grew pale, and tears stung his eyes as he said "N-no, that can't be." He fell to the ground in despair, and the storm stopped, leaving an eerie silence.

James was halfway across the lake, and in an instant, the storm had stopped. He took off his glasses and wiped the frost off of them, and as he put them back on, he saw a figure in the distance: he knew it was Lily. He said "Lily!" as he ran towards her.

Lily had struggled to walk across the lake, and when the storm stopped, she saw in the distance a man, and knew it was James. She smiled in relief as she shivered violently, and said "J-James!" as she tried to walk towards him.

James ran and ran towards Lily, and she tried to walk towards him. As he got closer to her, she heard a voice that said "Goodbye, King Sirius!" and saw Severus holding a sword above his head, about to strike Sirius, who was on the ground, bent over in distraught. She gasped, and whispered "Siri!"And after shooting a look of sadness at James, she ran as fast as she could to stop Severus from striking her brother. She reached them just in time, and shouted "NOOO!" as she stepped in front of Severus, and froze before everyone's very eyes. Severus's sword struck her frozen form, but it shattered, and he got knocked out by the heavy sword handle and fell backwards.

James felt as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He stared at her frozen form, unable to move. Remus had run up behind him, and said "James-" and then saw Lily's frozen form "N-no, Lily," he said as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, he put his hand on James's shoulder, and noticed that James had tears in his eyes that wouldn't fall.

Sirius looked up, and when he looked behind him, he saw a frozen form, recognizing it immediately. "Lily!" he gasped and ran around to face her. He held the sides of her frozen face gently, her determined and yet fearful eyes etched in ice, and he whispered "Lily, why?" as he broke down sobbing, hugging her as he did.

Olaf had put himself back together, and as he ran to the center of the lake, he saw everyone, and saw Lily frozen solid. He gasped and whispered "Lily," tears filling the little snowman's eyes.

All the people of Gryffindor had saw what happened, and each person was horrified and saddened to witness what they had just seen and heard. Arthur Weasley held his wife, who sobbed silently in his arms as she saw what happened to her new friend. The staff of the castle all bowed their heads, most of them with tear-filled eyes.

Time stood still for a good few moments, all that was heard was Sirius's sobbing over his sister's frozen body. No one noticed that around Lily's heart, the ice began to melt.


	15. Chapter 15

As Sirius continued to sob over Lily, he didn't notice that her body was slowly defrosting, but Olaf did: he gasped and grinned as wide as a snowman could. Remus then looked up and noticed too, and in turn he whispered "James, look!" James looked up, and he couldn't believe it: he wiped his glasses with his gloved hand and smiled at her in relief. Lily was soon entirely defrosted, her long red waves and sparkling emerald eyes restored. As she took a deep breath and let go of it, Sirius looked up, and saw her smiling down at him. Sirius said faintly "Lily?" and she nodded and he grinned at her as he stood up, and hugged her tightly as he said "Oh, Lily! Thank heavens!" He spun her around, causing her to laugh, and after they stopped spinning, he asked "But why? Why did you defend me when all I did was shut you out for so long?" Lily smiled and said "Because I love you, silly! You're my big brother, I've always loved you, even when you shut me out" He hugged her again, and said "I love you too, Lils." As they pulled apart, Olaf gasped and said "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Sirius and Lily grinned at the little snowman, and Sirius murmured to himself "True love will thaw…" Lily looked at him questioningly as she said "What is it, Siri?" He let go of her hands, and he said "I wonder…" He held his hands up and much to everyone's wonder and delight, Gryffindor began to thaw! Every speck of ice, every snowflake and every sign of winter had been lifted from the country, gathering in the sky and forming into the shape of a giant snowflake. Once every speck was collected, Sirius let it go and it evaporated into the air. Remus, James, Olaf, Lily and Sirius (and unfortunately Severus) were now standing on a boat in the middle of the lake (thankfully they weren't on the water as they would have fallen in!) Sirius smiled as the people all cheered, and Lily said "I told you! I knew you could do it, Siri." She smiled at him as he smiled back, and Olaf said "This is the best day of my life, and perhaps my last…" as he started to melt under the sun's rays. Lily gasped, and Sirius said "Oh, sorry Olaf! Here you go:" as he put the little snowman back together, and put a mini snow cloud over his head. Olaf jumped for joy and said "Ohhh! My own personal flurry! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" as he hugged Sirius's legs and Sirius patted the little snowman's head as Lily said "Awww." Suddenly they heard a groan behind them: Severus had just regained consciousness.

They all glared at Severus, except for Olaf, who was running around them joyfully just happy to have his own snow cloud. James was about to get his hands on Severus when Remus held him back, and Lily said quietly "Excuse me for a moment, Siri." Sirius was about to object, but she walked right over to Severus, who looked surprised to see her unfrozen and back to her normal self, but said calmly "Ah Lily, so I see you've managed to get rid of your monster of a brother's curse," Lily looked at him angrily, and slapped him across the face before saying "Listen you disgusting, loathsome, greasy git: Don't you EVER insult my brother again, and if you ever show your face around here again, nothing will give me more pleasure than beating your sorry arse!" James, Remus and Sirius all looked stunned as she threatened him and their eyes grew wider as she punched him in the face so hard, he fell off the boat and into the water. She turned to face them, and grinned as she said "That felt good. Like really good." She laughed at their faces as ran over to hug her brother once again, and as she hugged him she noticed Remus and James watching her out of the corner of her eye. She stepped back from Sirius, and ran over to Remus and hugged him as she said "Thank you, Remus." Remus said as he returned the hug "What for?" She said "For being such a wonderful friend, of course! And you and James are half the reason I'm alive!" They exchanged warm smiles, and she kissed him on the cheek as she pulled away, causing him to blush. She then looked at James, who looked nervous as he said "Uh, Lily, I-" but she cut him off as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips tenderly, clutching the lapels of his coat. When she pulled away, she said, slightly blushing, "I love you, James." James's hazel eyes were wide with surprise, and he grinned as he said "Blimey! I love you too, Lily!" She giggled as he grabbed her and kissed her, a small but sweet kiss, and they hugged for a moment. She pulled away, and grinned at them both as she ran back to her brother, who had watched her questioningly. She giggled and said as she took his arm "I'll explain later, Siri." He nodded, and after the boat was back at the dock, and they all got off, Lily asked her brother "Siri?" He answered "Yes, Lily?" She said "Well, I was thinking. Those two guys on the boat, James and Remus, well, they don't have a place to stay, and I'd really like for you to meet them. Do you suppose they could-?"He chuckled as he interrupted her "Stay in the castle with us?" She nodded, her emerald eyes pleading with him, he said "Of course." She said "Oh thank you Siri!" as she hugged him from the side. She said "I'll go tell them." With that, she sought them out, and chased after them.

"Remus! James! Wait up!" she said as she caught up with them. They stopped and looked back "Lily? What is it?" Remus asked, and Lily looked at them curiously as she asked "Where are you going? Surely you're not leaving!" Remus and James exchanged glances, and Remus said "Well, we have nowhere to-" "Stay? Yes you do." She interrupted, and Remus asked "Where?" Lily said "The castle, silly! That's what I wanted to tell you! Siri said that you were more than welcome to stay with us." James asked "Are you serious?" and Lily giggled as she said "No, he is. But yes!" Remus said "We can't-" Lily said as she grabbed their hands and said "Yes you can, and you will. It's the least I can do for all that you have both done for me." She dragged them both to the castle, and when she got there; she was greeted and hugged by the staff.

Meanwhile as they got settled, Prince Severus was fished out of the lake and thrown into a prison cell in one of Ravenclaw's ships, and the Duke of Rastleton was thrown into the cell next to him, along with his guards. The Duke of Ravenclaw told Dumbledore "Don't worry, we'll take them back to their kingdoms, and let the kings know what they have done. They will be punished extensively no doubt." Dumbledore smiled and shook the man's hand as he said "Thank you that would be greatly appreciated. I will let the king and princess know about this in good time, once things are settled down a bit." The Duke nodded and they set off as Dumbledore walked back to the castle.

Sirius gulped as he stood on the balcony, watching the people below, who were waiting in the courtyard to speak. Lily said quietly so only Sirius could hear "Siri, it will be alright, the people will accept you for who you are. You have proved that you can control your powers, and use it for good." She smiled at him, and he weakly smiled back, and nodded to Mr. Dumbledore, who told the people to quiet down. Sirius stepped up to speak, and he said "My people, I know it's been a distressful few days since my coronation, and I'm truly sorry. I wanted so badly to be the king that you deserve, and the night that I revealed my magic, I felt as if I failed you, as well as myself. I have struggled with my powers for many years, and I locked myself away from everyone I loved. If it weren't for Princess Lily's bravery and love, I would not be here, and she showed me that I can use my powers for good." He looked to her, and Lily smiled at him with tears in her eyes, and he continued "I promise to protect and rule Gryffindor, if you will allow me to be your king." The people cheered and clapped and chanted "Long Live King Sirius!" Sirius looked down at them, with a smile so big that it was sure to hurt later, and Lily hugged her brother, and they walked back inside.

_Early the next morning…_

"Come on! Hurry up you two! I'm wearing a dress and I'm faster than you for Godric's sake!" Lily shouted as she raced James and Remus down the steps of the palace. She was wearing a simple gold-colored gown that had a basic long skirt, and a bodice with small, puffy sleeves. Her fiery hair was left down in its natural waves, and she wore her little locket and gold-colored flat shoes. Mrs. McGonagall saw them running past her, and had decided not to lecture her for running around the castle today, as she was happy to have the Princess home again. Remus and James ran after her: Remus wearing a light brown long-sleeved buttoned shirt with black pants and shoes, and James wearing a burgundy long-sleeved buttoned shirt with brown pants and shoes, and his sleeves were rolled up to his forearms. Remus said sarcastically "I wonder who she reminds me of?" and James replied sarcastically "Ha ha, very funny Moony." When they reached a set of doors, Lily said "Okay, now close your eyes." They looked at her questioningly, but did as she asked, and she opened the doors excitedly. She grabbed their hands to guide them outside as she said "Okay…Now!" James and Remus opened their eyes, and were amazed at what they saw: It was a beautiful cherry-wood sled, complete with all the supplies they had lost, and with it a handsome dark brown horse. James and Remus said in unison "Whoa." Lily said as she giggled "I take it you like it?" Remus said "It's such a generous gift, Lily, we couldn't possibly accept it!" Lily said, taking his hands "Of course you can. It's the least I can do, really. And besides you're going to need it if you wish to be Gryffindor's main supplier of apples." Remus's dark brown eyes widened and asked "Gryffindor's what?" Lily giggled and said as she let go of Remus's hands "Well last night Siri and I talked about it, and this morning he twisted a few arms when he talked to the owners of the markets in town, and they all agreed that you both could start being their suppliers of apples, and eventually other fruits and vegetables if you wish." James grinned and said as he ran to her and lifted her into the air "Lily, you are a remarkable woman!" She giggled as he set her down and kissed her. They started to make out when Remus, who shifted in his spot uncomfortably, cleared his throat, and Lily and James pulled away and blushed. Lily, who was slightly embarrassed, continued "Anyways, I'd like for you both to meet your new horse: This is Sven, he's a very loyal and wonderful companion." She pet Sven's head and said "I know you can change into animals, but once you become the main suppliers of apples, you're going to go on long journeys to find the best apples, and I don't want either of you to tire yourselves out, and Sven is a strong steed, so-" Remus interrupted saying, "You're an angel, Lily" and Lily blushed as James said "I second that!" She giggled and soon they went back inside the castle to eat breakfast.

_Late that night..._

Lily jolted awake, hearing someone shouting "NOOOO!" She pulled on her pink robe over her pajamas, and ran out the door. She heard someone sobbing, and realized it came from her brother's room. She went inside quietly, asking aloud "Siri? Are you alright?" Sirius looked alarmed as he saw her form, and asked "Lily? Is that you?" As Lily walked closer to where he was, she saw his bed had a thin coat of snow all over it, so she sat next to him and asked "Siri, what's the matter?" He grabbed her and hugged her, and she hugged back as he whimpered "I thought I'd lost you again." As she pulled away, she took the handkerchief from her pocket and wiped away his tears, and let him have the handkerchief as she said "Shh, Siri I'm alright, see? I'm not going anywhere. Could you tell me about your nightmare? It always helps to talk about it," She held his hand, and he smiled gratefully at her as he shuddered and told her "Well, Lily, it's been a reoccurring dream I've had since we were kids, and it did happen, but your memories were erased of it." She looked at him questioningly, and he continued "We were just kids, and you couldn't sleep one night so you woke me up and we went down to the ballroom to play with my snow and ice powers. We had fun, until I accidentally hit you in the head with my powers, and you were unconscious and got that white streak in your hair. Mother and Father were so worried, so we had to take you to the trolls and they erased your memories of my magic. That's why I kept you out for all these years, and I have been having nightmares that you said you would never forgive me, and you ran away and never come back. I'm so sorry Lily, I just wanted to keep you safe." Tears filled his eyes and Lily squeezed his hand and smiled as she said "Siri, I would never say that, or run away! I love you, and you have nothing to be sorry for!" He looked at her surprised, and said "But, I shut you out for years!" She laughed and said "I understand now why you did, and I always knew there was a reason for it. You know what? I had a dream on how I got that white streak in my hair: I thought I had a snowball fight with a troll and that was how I got it!" They laughed for a moment, and when they stopped, she hugged him and said "I'm just glad to have my brother back, I missed you, Siri." He hugged her back and said "I missed you too." As they pulled away from each other, they smiled, and Lily grabbed his hand and said "Come on! Let's go!" He said "Go where?" She said "To the ballroom, silly!" He stopped and said "N-no, I don't want to hurt you again!" He looked scared, and Lily smiled and said "Trust me Siri, you won't. Let's make a new memory, okay?" He looked at her hesitantly, but pulled on his crimson robe, and took her hand. They ran to the ballroom together, and Lily giggled along the way while he had a small smile. They opened the doors, and Sirius looked nervous as he said "Are you ready?" She nodded, her emerald eyes sparkling with delight once again, and he smiled as he formed his ball of magic and tossed it into the air, creating a winter wonderland. There was five inches of snow all around the room, and snowflakes still fell from the ceiling, Lily said "Whoa! This is incredible!" As she fell into the snow, making a snow angel, and Sirius chuckled and fell into the snow next to her as he too made a snow angel. They then got up, and made another Olaf, but this one didn't come alive, and once they finished, Lily snuck behind her brother and threw a snowball at his back. He jumped, and then smiled as he knew what she was trying to do, and soon they were in an all out snowball fight. Once they got tired, they sat down in the snow, and Lily said "See, Siri? I'm not hurt, and you have more control over your powers than you think. I had a lot of fun tonight." He smiled as he held her hand and said "Thank you, Lily." She smiled back and said as she dragged him out of the room "Let's get some hot chocolate." He said "Wait! Let me clean this up first." He gathered up all the snow into the air with his powers, and then it all evaporated into the air. Lily grinned at him and took his hand, and together they walked to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

As Disney and JK Rowling would say:

They lived Happily Ever After, and All was well.

(Stay tuned for the Epilogue!)


	16. Epilogue

_Epilogue: Part I: The Wedding _

_The Engagements…_

A few months later, one night after a large picnic (mostly made up of chocolates) on the palace grounds, James proposed, and Lily said "Yes! Yes yes yes!" as she grabbed him and kissed him tenderly. Remus and Nymphadora had taken a stroll around the village, and when they reached the place they met earlier that year, Remus got down on one knee and she said yes and jumped on him and they accidentally fell backwards, but she kissed him passionately.

_Less than a year later…_

Lily, James, Remus and Nymphadora had not only become the best of friends as the year progressed, but Lily and James had gotten engaged around the same time as Remus and Nymphadora (or, as Remus liked to call her, Dora). Lily and Nymphadora (James and Lily had taken to calling her Nymphie, although she despised it at first, she grew to find the nickname rather adorable) had gotten as close as sisters over the past year, they planned a grand double wedding. Together they planned the whole wedding down to every last detail, and of course James and Remus had no say in the matter, which they had no problem with. The wedding would take place on the very day they had met just a short year ago: On the first day of summer.

Remus and James woke that morning with butterflies in their stomachs, and smiles on their faces: Today they would be married. They took baths and ate their breakfasts brought in by Mr. Dumbledore; Chef Dobby made them a big breakfast of their favorites: scrambled eggs, sausages and freshly baked blueberry scones with large mugs of tea, which they thoroughly enjoyed. Within an hour, James wore a white suit as well as shoes and a gold vest, while Remus wore a sand-colored suit and shoes with a purplish-pink vest. They both had bow ties and kerchiefs in their breast-pockets to coordinate with their vests as well. James had worked very hard that morning to tame his wild jet-black hair, and succeeded-(well, if you count it looking less messy than usual, that is) while Remus worked very hard not to be sick as he was filled with anxiety: What if he forgot his vows? What if his beloved Dora wouldn't want to marry him anymore? What if-?" James interrupted his thoughts, chuckling as he smiled and saw the look on his brother's face and said "I know what you're thinking Remus, and don't think it. You have nothing to worry about! Nymphie loves you, so don't make yourself sick." Remus, who looked really pale, gave James a weary smile as he asked in a slightly higher voice than usual "You're not nervous?" James shook his head "Nah, I love Lily more than life itself. If anything I'm really excited: I can't wait to marry her!" he said as he grinned, and Remus said "I love Dora so much, I just hope she won't regret marrying someone like me," James said exasperatedly as he grabbed Remus by the shoulders to face him "Moony for Godric's sake! She adores you, to her it doesn't matter that you have magic! Blimey I overheard her talking to Lily the other day about baby names for your children!" Remus turned even paler and had a higher pitched voice as he loosened the collar of his shirt and said "C-children?"

Remus looked faint, and James face palmed himself as he groaned and said "Oh for the love of Gryffindor, Moony!" He sighed and said calmly "Why don't we sit down for a moment," as he helped Remus sit down on the crimson sofa near them. James spotted a tray with a pitcher of water and glasses and immediately got Remus a glass of water and handed it to him as he said calmly "Drink up, and calm down." Remus muttered his thanks and sipped his water slowly, and James said "Listen, Remus: I can't think of a man more deserving to have a happy life than you. You have spent your life taking care of me since we were just kids, yes Bulda and our family did their share too, but you were always there, even when we were on our own and grown up. I have no doubts that you and Nymphie will have a wonderful life together. I see the way you two look at each other, you both are extraordinary people, and I can't think of people more right for each other." Remus looked less pale by the time James finished, and he had tears that stood in his eyes as he set the glass of water down and hugged his brother, saying "Thanks, James. I love you." James hugged him back, and pushed him away gently as he wiped his glasses (as they were a little foggy) and said "Aw don't go all teary and mushy on me now," and Remus chuckled as he smiled fondly at his younger brother.

Lily said excitedly "Nymphie! Today's the day! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" They clasped hands with each other as they jumped and squealed together. They were still in their PJs and robes as they had just gotten out of bed: they hardly had gotten any sleep for they were too excited for the big day. As they settled down, Mrs. McGonagall brought in their breakfast tray: There was a small stack of large chocolate chip pancakes (Lily's favorite) and a few large cherry turnovers (Nymphie's favorite), as well as a small pile of various fruits. They thanked Mrs. McGonagall, and began enjoying their wonderful breakfast. Once they finished, they had smiles on their faces and immediately began getting ready. Once they each took baths, they put their hair up and applied their makeup: Lily had left her red waves down, as did Nymphie, who had soft brown slight waves (if you looked closely, you could see streaks of pink in it as well), but Nymphie wore a thin, silver headband with little flowers that had little amethysts in them, given to her by her mother. Lily and Nymphie's makeup was simple and sweet: Lily had on a little bit of light brown eye shadow to bring out the emerald color of her eyes, and a touch of ruby red lipstick, while Nymphie had on a little bit of dark blue eye shadow to bring out the sapphire color of her eyes, and a touch of pink lipstick, neither of them needed blush as they were already blushing brides! They then put on their jewelry: Lily wore her mother's single-stone ruby earrings, her golden locket, and a gold chain bracelet with a snowflake charm on it that Sirius had given her for her birthday, while Nymphie wore her mother's pink-tinged pearl earrings and a silver necklace that Lily let her borrow (She wasn't really one for jewelry, but Lily insisted that she wear it). Lily and Nymphie then excitedly put on the gowns they had been waiting to wear for months: their wedding dresses. Lily's had a bodice that was a sparkly gold with translucent white sparkly long sleeves, and a long white skirt with a golden floral vine along the bottom. She then put on her long, flowing veil, which was attached to a golden floral vine crown in the back, and if you looked closely at the translucent veil, you would see tiny sparkles in it. Nymphie's was simpler, but equally beautiful: It had a white bodice with silver floral patterns and silver off-the-shoulder straps, with a long, white skirt with tiny sparkles in it. Her veil was also translucent white, but was shorter, and it tucked in behind her headband. They both of course had shoes: Lily's were white, short heels with tiny golden bows on it, and Nymphie's were the same except hers had little purplish-pink bows. They admired each other's outfits, and grinned at each other Nymphie said "This is it, I can't believe today's the day!" Lily said "I know! Oh I'm so glad to have a friend, or rather sister, like you to share this day with!" as she hugged her friend tightly. Nymphie hugged back and said "Aww I'm glad we could share our special day together as well!" Lily pulled away and they held hands for a moment.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Lily said as she let go of Nymphie's hands "Who is it?" a voice said "It's me, your Maid of Honor!" Lily ran to the door and said "Oh Molly! I'm so glad to see you!" as she opened it and hugged her carefully as she was carrying two babies. Lily spoke quietly to not disturb the babies' sleep, and she and Nymphie looked adoringly at the babies, who were just a few months old. "Oh I'm so glad you brought Fred and George! I always love to see them!" Molly smiled and said "And they love seeing you too! You're practically their Aunt!" Lily smiled, and Molly said "Oh let me look at the both of you! You both look so beautiful! Careful: You might make the eyes pop out of the grooms' heads!" They all giggled and Lily said "Oh Molly you look quite beautiful yourself, Arthur might have the same problem as our grooms!" Molly had her medium-length orange (not quite as red as Lily's) hair part-up-part-down, and wore a lovely light brown gown with small puffy sleeves and a long skirt, with matching shoes. Molly blushed and said "I have a little something for you both. Would you mind holding Fred and George while I get it out of my bag?" Lily and Nymphie eagerly each took one of the babies and cradled them. Lily giggled as little Fred started reaching out his tiny hand to her face, and she gave him her finger, which he clutched on to, while Nymphie rubbed noses with little George who was in her arms. Molly got the little gifts out of her bag, and smiled adoringly as she watched her friends hold her babies with such love in their eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on their door again. "Who is it?" Lily asked once again, and a masculine voice said "It's me Lils!" Lily said with a grin "Oh Siri! Come in! Molly, Fred and George are here too!" Sirius came in and walked over to where they were, and looked at the little bundles in Lily's and Nymphie's arms. He was wearing a dark brown (almost black) suit and shoes with a crimson vest and bow tie, with his hair back in a short ponytail and his Father's crown upon his head. He said "Aw Molly they're beautiful." Molly blushed and said "Would you mind holding them for a minute while I give Lily and Nymphadora their gifts?" Sirius said "Well I-" Lily said "Of course he wouldn't mind!" As she put Fred gently in his arms, and Nymphie did the same with George, leaving a nervous Sirius. Sirius looked at the two baby boys he held in his arms, and his nerves melted away and he smiled at the sight: they were fast asleep. He sat down on the sofa near him, and continued to hold them with a smile on his face.

Molly said "I made these each special for you," as she handed a little wrapped box to each of them, one was tied with a gold bow, and the other a pink bow. Lily and Nymphie tore them open at once, and each gasped with delight as they saw a truffle made especially for them. Lily said "Oh Molly! You are so sweet, thank you so much!" Nymphie said "It's almost too pretty to eat!" Molly smiled and said "Lily, yours is a dark chocolate with a vanilla buttercream inside, and a hint of cherry. Nymphadora, yours is a milk chocolate with a raspberry cream with a hint of orange. Please enjoy!" Lily and Nymphie each bit into their truffles and said in unison "YUM." They giggled as they finished their truffles and hugged Molly. "Thank you so much Molly!" They said, and Molly said "Of course!" They smiled at each other, and when they saw Sirius sitting with Fred and George in his arms, they walked over and said quietly "Awww." Lily whispered "Siri you're a natural!" Sirius smiled at her, and someone knocked on the door again, and said "Princess Lily, Nymphadora? The wedding starts in fifteen minutes!" "Thank you Mrs. Pomfrey! We're ready." Sirius carefully handed the two babies back to Molly, who said "I've got to run, I've got to take these little ones to Arthur and the boys; I'll be back in a few minutes." Lily nodded and smiled at Molly, and as she left she and Nymphie grabbed their bouquets: Lily's had red Roses, white Lilies, and Baby's Breath, while Nymphie's had pink Roses, Blue Bells and Baby's Breath. Sirius then stood up and walked over to where Lily was standing, and asked "Nymphie, would you mind if I borrowed Lily for a moment?" She nodded and Lily looked at her brother questioningly and asked "Are you alright Siri?" Sirius nodded, and said "I'm fine, I just wanted to say, I know that Mother and Father are very proud of you-" Lily smiled and interrupted "Proud of us, Siri. You've come a long way." Sirius smiled, and continued "Well, I know Father isn't here to walk you down the aisle, but if you'd like for me to," Lily said with tears in her eyes "Oh Siri!" as she hugged him, and said "Of course I want you to! I wouldn't have it any other way." Sirius hugged her back, and they pulled away and grinned at each other. Molly came in again, this time with Olaf, who said "Hi! The flower-snowman is ready!" He wore a little crimson bowtie and a little white top hat (of course his personal snow cloud still above his head) and carried a little basket full of pink and red rose petals. He ran over and hugged Lily and Nymphie each, and they gladly hugged him back as Mrs. Pomfrey came in, smiling and said "It's time!" Lily and Nymphie grinned at each other, and Sirius asked "Nymphadora, would you like for me to walk you down the aisle as well?" She said "Are you sure? I mean I'm not family," Lily said "Nymphie! You're practically my sister, which makes him your brother too!" She smiled and said "Oh alright, thank you!" He said "My pleasure, it's not every day my sisters get married, is it?" Lily and Nymphie giggled as they each took one of his arms, and everyone set off for the chapel.

_At the chapel…_

The cherry-wood benches were filled with friends, family, and the people of Gryffindor. There were gold and pink ribbons everywhere, red and pink roses at every bench, and a long gold carpet leading up to the alter, where the sun shined through the beautiful multi-colored stained glass window. At the alter stood the very same priest who crowned King Sirius just a year ago, a very happy James, and a happy but nervous Remus. The Best Man would be there soon (It was King Sirius himself: He, James and Remus had become the best of friends as the year passed), and the Maid of Honor was of course waiting for the music to start with Olaf, who was the flower snowman. The music started, and the whole crowd stood up as Olaf scattered the flower petals on the carpet, and then stood next to Remus as the Maid of Honor made her way down the aisle. Molly held her small bouquet of white Lilies and Baby's Breath, and blew kisses to her boys and husband, who waved to her from one of the rows. Once she reached the alter, it was time for Sirius to take Lily and Nymphie down the aisle: They stood in the doorway, and Remus and James looked at their brides in awe. The brides grinned as they were linked arm-in-arm with Sirius, and they walked down the aisle toward their grooms. James and Remus smiled at their brides as they made it to the alter, and the priest asked "And who gives these two women in marriage?" Sirius said "I do, King Sirius." The priest said "Thank you." With that, Sirius kissed Lily and Nymphie each on the cheek, and walked to his place next to Remus and James (and Olaf) as the Best Man. The brides gave Molly their bouquets, and then Lily took James's hand while Nymphie took Remus's, and the ceremony began. The priest continued the service, and when it got time for them to say their vows, James and Lily started with theirs, and Sirius handed them their rings. James said "Lily, words cannot describe how much I love you: You continue to amaze me with your kindness and generosity, and your willingness to drop everything to be there for a loved one. You're gorgeous, inside and out, and I smile every time I think about you." Lily had tears in her emerald eyes as James put her gold ring on her finger, and smiled as she said "James, I love everything about you: The way you put your hand through your hair when you're nervous, your smile, your cheesy puns, and most of all, your big heart. You always spoil me with treats, but most of all your love and devotion, I just couldn't ask for a better man. I love you." James's glasses were a little foggy as Lily put his gold wedding ring on him. Then it was Remus's turn, and he said to his bride as Sirius handed them their rings "Oh Dora, I knew from the very day I met you I was in love: You knocked the wind out of me, literally and figuratively. I have cherished each day we have been together since, and I just hope I can be the man you deserve." He then put his silver ring on her finger, and Dora said with tears in her eyes "Remus, you are that man; you are a fantastic, wonderful, kind man. I love everything about you, and I can't wait to spend my life with you." Remus looked a little teary himself as Dora put his silver ring on his finger. The priest said "You may now kiss the bride." Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck and kissed him passionately as he picked her up and spun her around, and Dora jumped into Remus's arms and kissed him tenderly. The music played, and everyone in the room cheered and awed. Mrs. Pomfrey and Mrs. McGonagall blew their noses and dabbed their eyes with a handkerchief, while Mr. Dumbledore smiled fondly as they watched from the front row, and Hagrid sat next to them as well, his giant form making the bench slightly tip up, and he blew his nose into a pink handkerchief and smiled through his heavily bearded face.

There was a grand wedding party in the ballroom of the palace after the ceremony, where everyone danced and laughed and had a glorious time. James and Lily and Nymphie and Remus all danced with each other, and Sirius and Olaf joined in as well! Molly and Arthur had some moves on the floor as well, and their boys danced with them as well as with Lily and Nymphie. The food was amazing too, especially the huge chocolate cake, all made specially by Chef Dobby. Once the party ended and everyone headed home, Sirius had a special surprise for the newlyweds. As James and Lily and Remus and Nymphie remained in the room, Sirius walked up to them and said "I take it you all wish to go on your Honeymoons?" They all smiled at him, and he said "Well pack your bags and meet me at the front gates of the palace in thirty minutes: I have a surprise." They looked questioningly at him, but did as he asked and changed into more comfortable clothes. Once they all met by the gate, Sirius had made two sleds of ice led by ice horses ready to go. They all looked in wonder at them and Lily said "Siri this is beautiful! Where are we going?" Sirius said "You'll see" as he smiled and James, Sirius and Lily got into one sled, as Remus and Nymphie got into another. Sirius had two cottages made a few months ago for each of the couples as their wedding gifts, and James and Lily were taken to one just east of the village, and Remus and Nymphie were taken to the west one. They were such beautiful little cottages, and perfect for their Honeymoons.

_Several months later…_

Lily and Nymphie had just been seen by their doctors, and much to their excitement, they had some news for their husbands when they returned from their trip to the North Mountain. James and Remus arrived home a few days later, and once James came to their room and saw Lily asleep on their bed, he thought she was ill as she didn't take naps unless she was sick. He whispered "Lily?" She awoke, and smiled until she noticed the worried look upon his face "James! I'm so glad your home, but what's wrong dear?" James said "Lily, you never take naps during the day! Are you alright?" As he felt her forehead and she took his hand and said "James, I couldn't be better." He looked at her questioningly, and she smiled and said "I'm pregnant, James." His hazel eyes widened and said "Wait, what?" She said "You're going to be a father." He said "Lily, Oh Lily! We're having a baby!" He said as he hugged her, and they smiled at each other as he lay next to her and held her close. At the same time, Remus walked into his and Nymphie's room and saw her sitting in a chair, and when he came in she leapt from her seat and hugged her husband, saying "Remus! I'm so glad you're back!" He hugged her back and smiled as he said "I missed you too, Dora." She pulled away, and took his hand as she led him to the chair across from hers, and said "You might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." Remus said "Are you alright?" She laughed a little and said "Yes I'm fine. Remus: We're going to have a baby." Remus sat down in his chair, and then stood back up and said "A baby? You-You're-" She grinned as she said "Yes, Remus I'm pregnant!" He said "Oh Dora!" As he grabbed her and hugged her, and said "A baby!" As he collapsed in his chair again, and said "I'm going to be a father!"

_Nine months later…_

Sirius, James and Remus paced nervously in the hall as they awaited the arrivals of their babies, and Arthur sat in a chair, holding his and Molly's new baby, Ronald Weasley. He chuckled as he watched them pace back and forth, and said "I remember our first baby; I was just as nervous as you all. But once you hold your child in your arms-" James interrupted, asking himself aloud "Is Lily alright? Is the baby alright?" Remus then did the same to himself "What if I'm a terrible father? What if-" Sirius interrupted them as he paced and asked aloud "What if my powers are passed on to the baby?" Then they heard Lily scream from in the room, and then a baby's cry. A few minutes later Nymphie's scream was heard and another baby's cry came from the room. James, Sirius and Remus all stared at the door in anticipation for a few moments longer, and then Molly opened the door, and said with a smile "You all can come in now, you both have healthy babies." They all smiled in relief and ran inside to join their wives. James went to the bed where Lily was, and she smiled tiredly at him and said "It's a boy, James" He looked at her, and even though her hair was tussled and some of it stuck to her sweaty forehead, she looked beautiful and glowed. He kissed her temple and she handed the baby to him, and she said "I think we should name him Harry. Prince Harry James of Gryffindor." James grinned and looked at his son with pride. Remus went to his wife on the other bed, and brushed her hair from her sweaty forehead and said "Are you alright, Dora?" She nodded and smiled tiredly at him and said "Here's our son, Remus." As she handed the baby carefully to Remus, and he looked in awe at the baby and said "I like the name Teddy." She smiled and said "Then Teddy it is." He kissed her on the lips and they stared at the baby happily. Sirius came over to Lily, who said "Siri! You're an uncle now." As she smiled, and he said "Yeah," She knew what he was thinking, and said "Siri, if he has magic, it will be alright. You can help him to control his powers, and we will raise him to understand that it's nothing to fear." They smiled at each other, and she said "Would you like to hold Harry?" He hesitated, but nodded, and she handed him to Sirius carefully and said "Harry, meet your Uncle Sirius." He looked at the little baby in his arms, and smiled as he said softly "Hello Harry." And the baby looked at him with emerald eyes that matched Lily's, and smiled.

_The End_

_Thank you all for reading my story! I really enjoyed writing it, and I appreciate all the positive feedback I've gotten as well! You all are awesome! :) _


End file.
